Unsatisfied
by Ultimatedaywriter
Summary: Survival is all Harry has ever known. In a new world with power finally in his hands he is tired of just surviving. Now it's his turn to thrive whether in the zombie filled lands of Nevada or the ghoul filled lands of Tokyo Harry will thrive. Rated MA overpowered god Harry
1. Chapter 1

XIV

The Hunger

I do not own Harry Potter or Tokyo Ghoul

Hey this is Ultimatedaywriter this is my first dip in the world of both harry potter and Tokyo ghoul. So, starters I'm making basically a 7 day to die and the gamer hybrid out of this. I don't own those franchises either. If you have any suggestions leave them in the reviews or PM me. Now on to the story.

Bam, the sound of a massive belt hitting tender flesh resounded through the house. Bam, a ten-year old's head hit the door of his cupboard. Finally, bam, went a young Harry Potter's body against the bed of his cupboard.

"That will teach you to use your freakishness to cheat off my son." Vernon slammed the door to the little cupboard and sauntered off. He thought nothing of the blood on his belt as he fumblingly looped it through his pants. Nor did he look at the blood that covered the door to his nephew's room. He felt quite out of breath from the beating he gave and thought a nice slice of devil's cake would hit the spot.

In the cupboard, Harry wasn't doing so well. The world was fuzzing out of his vision. His only thought as the world went dark was, "what had I done wrong." Followed by, "if only I had the power to kill my fat bastard of an uncle."

As the world disappeared from his view his magic went to work. Magic wasn't what wizards thought it was. It was somewhat sentient and reacted based upon it's host's wishes. But when the need arose it could act on its own.

Like now using what little energy it had saved it flung Harry's soul deep into the murky depths of alternate reality. Until soul Harry arrived at a suitable place.

When he opened his eyes, Harry felt a distinct chill. Opening his eyes to look he saw trees everywhere. Harry Potter was no longer in Little Winging.

Now Harry was a smart boy. He never cheated on any tests, not with his teachers watching him like a hawk. No, he studied and worked hard for his grades. What else could he do purposefully fail.

He looked at his wrist where once was a nasty gash from his last attempt at purposefully failing now a watch covered it. The face of the watch held a TV unlike anything he had ever seen. A series of words appeared on it. "Hello, and welcome to undead survival training world alfa. We hope you enjoy your stay here. To begin your training, you will need cloths. Touch the inventory icon." Harry read and reread the words. There was a small chest with Inv written over it. He touched it. A new screen opened in a holographic display.

"Congratulations boy or girl you have touched me and in doing so I have truly fused and began integrating with your body. With my integration, new options are available. But first touch the picture of the stone axe and touch the word equip." Harry felt weirded out by the words but touched it anyway.

Out of nowhere shoddy looking stone axe appeared in his hand. "Now if you have reached this point you are probably freezing." Harry hadn't really noticed it but his body was becoming wracked with shivers. Looking down he noticed why he was bare naked. He blinked then blinked again. How could he have not noticed sooner?

Use your new axe to destroy nearby bushes and collect plant fibers. Once 35 is collected you may craft clothing for the first time. The cold spurred Harry on. His twig like arms swung quickly and before he knew it 20 bushes were gone. He looked at his supply of plant fibers. 200 each bush seemed to give him ten fibers.

The sound of confetti sounded way too loud to his ears. "Congratulations insert name." Harry gave his names. "Congratulations Harry Pottery you now can make clothing go to the craft menu and click apparel. Warning 3 minutes before you freeze to death moving quickly is heavily advised.

Harry scrambled to the menu that had a hammer on it. It brought up the picture of a house, knife, gun, wand, fork, and a shirt. Harry clicked on the shirt. There was a huge assortment of what he could get to wear but he chose long sleeve shirt, vest, hood, pants, gloves, and boots. The items took ten seconds each to make it hell waiting for them. It reminded him of earlier today when he aced the math test.

He quickly threw on the clothes and pulled his hood over his head. His ears were once again assaulted by loud confetti. "You are clothed and will no longer freeze. How amazing are you. Now is the time for the fun part stats. I will explain. We of the Herald company believe in making a better you. So, your stats will always be unique. Now click on the face to see your stats and place your 15 points so you aren't stuck with 0 stats like a loser.

Harry Potter

lv 1

HP 70

MP 90

SP 70

Str 0

Dex -5

Agl 5

Int 9

Wis 2

Luc 0

There was no description of what the stats did but he could guess at a few. HP was health, MP was magic, and SP was stamina. When he tried to put a point into them they increased by ten. Useful but not overly. He would prefer not to be hit at all if he could help it, he had no magic, and nothing was chasing him at him moment.

He had never really felt lucky. Even now free of the Dursley's he felt like it was all a dream and he could wake up at any moment. No, it wasn't best to rely on luck. Harry decided to improve the worst stats first. The -5 needed to be removed first. He placed five points in it and the world became much more clear. The bushes looked like more than indistinct green blurs now and even the rocks on the ground didn't look so grey.

His hand paused as he realized what he was about to do. If he placed the rest of his points into Dex then all he would gain was better sight. No there was a desire greater than that. Harry had never felt strong. It was always the strong that pushed him around and called all the shots. So, Harry wanted to be strong for once. He placed all ten points into Str.

In an instant his muscles bulged he felt like he could lift the boulder in corner of his eye. Then the feeling disappeared leaving him with the want for more. Another loud explosion of confetti deafened him. "You have placed your stat points now you have none left. The game is about to really begin but first due to your magic ability you must roll three twenty-sided dice." The dice appeared in his inventory. They were red, yellow and blue.

"The red dice is an attack class spell, the blue is defensive, and the yellow is support. When you roll the dice, you will be given a random spell depending on how high the number you get you could be looking at a truly impressive spell. These diced can only be used by you and will randomly be placed throughout the world good luck. Now roll them."

Harry equipped all three on his fast equip slots. He took the yellow one first. Looking around to see if anyone is looking he dropped the die on the twenty. It did nothing. "Herold tech would like to inform one Harper pots that a random horde of zombies will be spawned on top of him next time he attempts to cheat us." Harry rolled his eyes in annoyance and picked the die back up rolled it and tossed it.

A migraine went through his head as information flooded it. "You have landed on 1 you have received the spell water dropper. This spell uses 50MP to create one drop of water. The more a spell is used the higher it levels and the less cost and greater effect it will gain." Harry now knew how to waste 50MP to create a single drop of water. He felt more thrilled about using magic already.

He rolled the blue dice and prepared for another migraine. "You have landed on 11. Stone rank spell brick wall has been learned cost 50 MP creates a three-brick tall one brick wide wall of stone." That was a little better Harry thought. He outstretched his hand and used the knowledge he gained to use the spell.

Harry worsened his migraine but he succeeded. Three 1-meter squared bricks appeared stacked together in front of him. It was a miracle no better it was his will that created matter. He equipped his stone axe and chopped at the bricks. Before his eyes his inventory began to fill up with stone.

"You can play with your spells later roll the last die for god's sake." Harry closed the message and held the last die in his hand. It was crimson like blood. Harry had seen a lot of blood in his short ten years so he knew what he was talking about.

He threw the final die with hope shinning in his eyes. He needed power if he could have power then maybe he wouldn't be a freak anymore. Or maybe it would make him into more of a freak.

The die rolled. It teased him at fifteen, two, and nearly landed on one but he refused to accept failure. The die landed on a twenty and it was as if the world stopped.

No sound could be heard even the birds stopped their chirping. He looked at his watch no words were displayed. Then his ears rang with the loudest party noise he had ever heard.

"You have obtained the battle spell Divine Lightning Dragon Battling the Heavens. This spell when performed successfully at its weakest form and obliterate a mountain. You have gained the insane god level skills and spells needed to master the insane power you just obtained at level one. Divine breath – a breathing technique that will be ingrained into your skull. From now on this is the only way you know how to breathe. Dragon God Cultivation – You pull your element from the multiverse and make it apart of your body. This technique allows you to pull a ludicrous amount and refine it quickly. Prepare to have your mind blown with hidden knowledge. Lightning Dragon's flight – You are now proficient in the martial arts generated to allow you better control over your power. Behold the mind engravement. Lightning refinement – This is the skill that allows you to store lightning within yourself. The levels are human, fighter, super, ultimate, and god. You are below human for now. Downloading and update in progress." Harry was frozen as his mind exploded. One moment he was wearing cloths of vines and was rolling some dice. Then he was a dragon with scales stronger that steel, breath of lightning storms, and eyes that could see forever.

He existed as the incredible beast for a few moments then suddenly he was plummeting back to his body. "New update fully downloaded. All spell and skill dice must be rolled in sets of five to receive god level abilities you must roll every die a 20."

"Bullocks," Harry said. He took in a breath but it felt different. +1 HP, MP, and SP he took in another breath and receive the increase again. "Bloody hell," Harry muttered.

"New goal build or find a base. At night, undead are the most active. Beware if you die before night seven is over all abilities will be removed and you will never be able to return to this place." Harry couldn't let that happen. He thrust his hand out and the world went blue. Lightning flew from his hand and slammed into a tree. It cost him 100MP but with every breath his maximum MP increased. "You have alerted all zombies in 50 meters of your location running is advised." Harry started sprinting in a random direction.

"To make a wood frame you need to collect 10 wood. Wood can be gained by chopping down trees." Harry ignored the message. The sounds of low growls could be heard from the forest.

"Food I smell meat. Could there be a human left in all the world? Unpolluted with the foul taste of radiation." Harry ignored the voice and ran as fast as his legs could carry him. Even while running he breathed in his new way earning more points in the three bars.

He pulled out his stone axe and attacked the nearest tree when he thought he was safe. His arms stung as the stone axe met the tree. In his inventory 10 wood appeared in its own slot.

When a hiss sounded, Harry took off again. "Hint zombies often carry rare objects. When they are killed, and looted a player will attain much needed items such as, skill/spell dice, schematics, and food." Harry was reading the message instead of paying attention to his surroundings, his face hammered into a tree. -20 health.

Blood pooled from his nose and pooled down his shirt. "You smell of blood zombies know where you are." He struggled to his feet. Feeling his nose, it was broken. With a yank, he fixed it.

This was nothing new to Harry. His uncle Vernon and cousin Dudley made sure of that. Even his aunt Petunia hit him in the nose with a frying pan once or twice. He had really taken a lot of blows to the head in his life.

He turned his head and there a zombie stood. She was in a nurse uniform black blood oozed from her mouth her yellow eyes were glued to his face. "Little boy you're hurt come here I will help you." A blackened tongue wiped her lips.

"No, I think I'm ok. You can go away now." The zombie shrieked and power walked after him. It never did run even as he back peddled away. He thrust out his palm but now lightning came. He didn't have enough mana.

The zombie wasted no time, she lunged forward and clamped her mouth on Harry's shoulder. He yelled out in pain as he received another blow to his health reserves. At the top of his health bar he received a bleeding warning.

Stone axe still in hand he wielded it like a club and smashed it against her head. It wasn't enough she was ripping backwards. Another blow to her face, she tore out a chunk of his shoulder.

A second bleeding warning appeared over his health bar and he was losing five health per second. Using what little skill, he had due the Lightning dragon's flight he spun and delivered a blow to the zombie's neck. He didn't pause and made another twist to bury the stone axe in the zombie's head. She fell and screeched just as Harry slammed the blade into her head for a final time.

He clutched at his shoulder to slow the bleeding. An icon appeared before the zombie's body. "Search," it said. Well Harry felt like he bloody well deserved something for his troubles. He touched the search icon and he saw what her corpse had on it.

There was a first aid kit, two bandages, and some bagged blood. He quickly took out the first aid kit and put the rest in his inventory. Within the first aid kit was a single syringe.

Harry had always been shy about needles. Ever since Dudley started jabbing him with needles he shied away from them at all cost. But he would not purposefully fail.

He slammed the needle in the wound and injected it. Like magic the wound disappeared the bleeding debuff vanishing with it. The zombie corpse was still there. Sounds started to enter his ears. The sounds of footsteps getting ever closer. Placing his stone axe on his tool belt for safe keeping he madly a dashed through the trees.

Green eyes glanced over at his clock it was only 6am. He still had time before night fall. Even if he did have to build a house. Opening the house menu, he spotted on of the few things he could make. Wooden frames. Then he frowned why would he make a wooden house couldn't he just make bricks appear.

He stared at his MP gauge. He had 500MP and it went up by 1 with each breathe. Only it didn't fill up as fast as he breathed. His capacity was basically infinite depending on how often he took a breath. He recovered 2MP a minute. Wisdom was the stat that represented mana recovery, he needed more. "Due to your wise thought process wisdom, has increased by 1. As your helpful guide, I would like to inform you that you can craft cloths. After your clothes are crafted you can go the enchantment menu and give them a random affect. Such affects may include an increase in wisdom. Any enchantment created can be destroyed to make a recipe for the enchantment. Go forth Harry Potter and become the enchanter you were always meant to be."

Harry swapped over to the apparel menu. He made ten shirts with his abundance of plant fibers. As the shirts appeared in his inventory his apparel leveled up.

He moved over to the wand and clicked it. More menus opened and the clicked the one that looked like a table. "To enchant the clothes, he had to slide them in a special slot. It cost him five mana to turn a plant fiber shirt into an enchanted item.

Touching the enchant button made the item appear in a timed slot. After ten seconds the shirt appeared in his inventory with a +1%blunt defense.

Harry scrapped it and a new menu appeared it was called known enchantments. From that point, Harry put 10 shirts in the enchantment menu. He clicked enchant.

After a minute and forty seconds he finally got what he wanted a +3wis enchantment was equipped on a shirt. Now he could recover 360MP in an hour. Harry took a deep breath but quickly altered it to his new breathing technique.

He began to explore the magic menu when he came upon a menu labeled foci. On there was a wand labeled rubbish foci. On the description, it read. "A wand made of pine wood with a plant fiber core. Adds 5Wis and +10Int a normal wizard couldn't make sparks with this wand." Harry decided to make it anyway. Ten minutes later he was the owner of a brand-new wand. Holding it lodged a few splinters into his hand. But his mana gauge recovered much faster now.

The 10Int increased his mana supply by a hundred so it was pretty much worthless to him. Under the rubbish wand was the chicken wand. By using chicken feathers, he could make a wand that gave him 10Wis and 2Int.

Harry wanted it but he didn't need it. Instead he began doing what he knew he had to do. Build his house. First, he needed 100 wood frames. While they formed in his inventory he began building a wall around his soon to be home with his brick wall spell.

He stacked it two high for now. Basically, this made a 4m tall wall. When the frames were done, he took them to the middle of his half-finished wall and placed them.

Six hours and five caved in roofs later it was finished his no five story ten by ten house was complete. "Congratulations you have completed your first home. Survive past day seven and you get to keep your watch.

That night

Harry was sitting in a makeshift chair by his cook fire. A deer had literally spawned inside his wall not three hours ago, and now he was eating more meat than he had ever at the Dursleys. Life may have taken a turn for the better. Here he had magic food and his own nice warm fire.

The smoke from his fire flew up through a chimney. Harry had gotten creative with his construction and had even leveled up his architecture skill a few times. But no matter what he built he never gained any xp.

Taking a sip of some coffee he managed to scrounge up he let out a sigh. It couldn't get much better than this. "Heat can attract shrieker type undead." The message said.

Just as he read the message he ran to his front door and ripped it open. An ear-splitting shriek rang out through the night and the creatures were beating against his wall. He heard dogs yip and howl then another ear-splitting shriek.

Moving quickly, he brandished his wand. Repeatedly using his brick wall spell allowed him to fix damaged walls. So, chicken wand in hand he began to repair the damage. It was unfortunate that one of the zombies leapt over the wall.

This zombie walked on all fours and moved at a break neck speed. Harry thrust his wand and used lightning bolt on it. He should have aimed where it was going instead of where it was. The zombie managed to leap up and kicked off his chest.

His head hit the ground with a crack. Stunned was the status affect over his health bar now. For a few short moments, he looked up at the sky and saw the constellations and swirl of the milky way. The zombie leapt on his chest just as the debuff vanished.

This time he thrust his palm out and 300 mana went into a massive lightning bolt. The zombie twerked for a moment before the loot icon appeared. "You have gained enough xp to level up 5 skill points have been awarded. These points can also be used to increase stats. All random spells and skills learned will be slightly stronger."

Pushing the corpse off his body Harry stood up. His wall was still being destroyed and after a flash of light like that the zombies were bond to come in larger droves. But this time he was prepared. He thrust his hand at the scrap iron doors of his exit door.

Harry had been busy today he found tons of copper wire and ran it around his walls just for this. 400MP disappeared into the lightning Harry was charging. Bolts littered the sky as his body struggled to focus the lightning.

After a second he was ready. He thrust his hands out cupping his palms in the form of a creature's mouth. This was his Dragon's breath. The doors were destroyed by the shear amount of energy he released but the copper wire transmitted the energy well.

Zombies from all around died the lightning too much for their nervous systems. Heads exploded in some cases those closest to the wall. Harry was out of mana at that point. If another horde struck, he wouldn't make it. He crafted another door and replaced his scrap iron one.

He stepped out of the protection of his wall and collected his loot. Another message appeared. "You have leveled up *5 congratulations you have 30 skill points to spend." He put five points in luck, five points in strength and the last 20 in Wis. Due to a ring, he wore and the shirt he now gained 35 points of mana a minute.

Harry Potter

lv 6

HP 840

MP 860

SP 840

Str 15(17)

Dex 0(5)

Agl 5

Int 9

Wis 23(35)

Luc 5

Spells

Offense

Divine Lightning Dragons Accent to the Heavens – This spell is a massive multiple part ability. Divine breath, Lightning Dragon's Flight, and Heavenly Dragon's stance. When these three skills are combined, and mastered the ritual spell Divine Lightning Dragon's Accent to the Heavens is formed.

Defense

Brick wall – Form a formidable wall of brick.

Support

Water drop – waste mana to form a drop of water. Great for extinguishing candles.

Harry found tons of canned food, over forty dice, feathers, and crossbow schematics. He took care to organize his materials in multiple cabinets. Making sure his inventory was full of gravel he took out his stone axe to repair the wall. He read in his skill menu that if he leveled up architecture to 40 or higher he could make forged steel. Of course, he still needed 20 hide so he planned to go hunting tomorrow. His check list just kept getting longer.

Morning of day 2

Harry didn't get any sleep that night between the zombie attacks, the constant reconstruction of his wall, and his constant search for feathers for future cross bow bolts, he couldn't sleep due to his breathing technique. The only way he managed to get any rest was his heavenly dragon's stance. It was a meditation technique that allowed him to pull lightning essence into his body and strengthen himself. The stance also functioned to give his mind rest.

He was now level 15 he had 45skill points but he decided to save them for later. No now was not the time for wasting precious skill points. Harry decided that he would travel west today.

On that note he made ready for his departure. He ate the last of his deer stake and slipped on a new pair of leather boots. With his new stone shovel, he dug a small trench around his house and filled it with wooden pikes. His watch said it was 6 in the morning when he finished.

Shutting the gate behind him he took off in a dead sprint. He found a road and followed it on his way he slew two zombies who happened to carry tin cans on them. As he ran he saw broken and beat up cars leading to two story house.

With Albus Dumbledore. Things weren't going well at all. No sooner did he return to his office did he hear many bells and whistles going off. Fawkes his phoenix slammed into his face and nestled deep into his beard.

Absently Albus patted the distraught birds form. He burst into action. Taking out the elder wand he used one of the few perks a head master had. He apparated out of Hogwarts.

Little winging close to midnight.

Albus appeared before the door of number 4 private drive with a massive displacement of air. The door of the home burst open with a twitch.

Albus Dumbledore wasn't the bumbling old school master here but the mighty Light Lord. He flicked his wand returning the Dursleys to a deep sleep. There was no time for idiot muggles.

Albus would like to defend himself. He didn't find muggles idiotic he merely found these muggles to be stupid. Furthermore, there were no signs of a struggle in the house.

Raising his wand, he said, "Point me." The wand instantly pointed to a cupboard under the stairs. With another flick of his wand the door opened.

He heard a limping Alistair Moody walking up behind him. "Albus what happened you sent your blasted bird to me three minutes before midnight with a port key to your last apparition location." Moody said.

Albus didn't answer his old friend. He merely walked forward and silently cast a light spell. Within a room no larger than a closet lay the rotting corpse of a ten-year-old boy. He turned his head to see a small tray of a slice of bread and a tiny glass of water.

Gently Albus picked up the body of the savior Harry Potter. "I wanted to keep you out of the spot light safe from the dangers of our enemies. Out of pocket I gave them five thousand pounds of month for your up keep." Albus said.

"Who is that Albus." Moody asked. Albus said nothing as he walked up the stairs.

He found an empty bedroom full of broken toys. "I see they used the money for your up keep for another child. They left you to starve and live in isolation for their own child." He walked to the other bedroom. There he saw a massively obese child. Albus Dumbledore had seen enough.

"What's going on Albus there was no death eater attack here. Did they starve a muggle born child to death?" Albus didn't answer him once again too caught up in his own thoughts.

"I have been too humble Alistair. If I took power and stamped out the dark, then Harry could have lived in the Wizarding world and this wouldn't have happened. If I had taken control after Grindlewald then there would have been no Voldemort." Albus said.

"You couldn't have known this would have happened Albus. So, these are the Dursleys and Lily's sister wasn't above spite. But killing him didn't they think we would check on him. Did they not know we would show constant vigilance in the protection of our savior?" Alistair said.

Albus walked up the sleeping obese child. With a slash of his wand the child's neck snapped. With a flick the child was rolled off the bed. He placed little Harry's body there. He had spared the child the pain that was in store for them.

The ward over Private Drive were easily shrugged off with the elder wand's power. Outside Albus flicked his wand for a final time setting the house ablaze. "What do you plan to do now Albus." Alistair said.

"It is long overdue for house cleaning."

Harry stood before a book shelf and picked up a strange book titled Harry Potter and the philosopher's stone. He cracked it open why not give it a good read.

Hey guys Ultimatedaywriter here to say please review and thanks for reading. Next chapter will finish the 7 days. Chapter three will introduce Tokyo ghoul. Get ready because he is going to meet right up with Riza. Editing coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2

14

The Hunger Chapter 2

There was a book with his name in the title. Before he freaked out and began slinging lightning everywhere he decided to read it. Taking another deep breath, he opened the cover and turned to page 1.

That wasn't right. Harry continued to turn the pages. He read pages in a flash absorbing the information at a break neck speed. "You have gained the title speed reader. All new information read has a chance to increase Int." Harry heard a hoard approaching.

Their gurgles gave them away. Harry quickly locked the door. Using the stone axe, he fortified the door with scrap iron. Taking out some wood he fed the fire and sat on the sofa. He had a lot of reading to do. There were 8 books just sitting on the book shelf all with his name on them.

"You have gained the spells levitate, space expansion, Holy protector spirit, stunner, disarm, killing, pain, and control curse, transfigurations, potions, herbology, charms, defense, teleportation, and the anamorph." Harry threw the last book in the fire in disgust. He married Ginny the best friend's sister. When there were unique women like Fleur, Tonks, and Hermione why choose Ginny.

Harry turned to the sound of dozens of screeches. The room was no longer intact. The only thing keeping Harry safe were a few hastily erected walls. He looked at the time.

It was ten now the lightning mage had taken just four hours to read the entire series. Feeling the lightning essence gathering in his body he had what some call a moment of clarity.

He wasn't in his world anymore and even if he returned he wasn't that Harry. But that didn't mean he hadn't gained anything from his other self's experience. He took out his chicken wand and waved it. The brick walls he made expanded outward. Harry had just stretched the very fabric of reality.

The lightning wielder vanished from sight and appeared beside a tree far from the house. There were hundreds of them destroying the place. The walls collapsed. Space corrected itself violently. All the zombies even Harry himself felt yanked forward.

Peeking at his mana bar he still had plenty for crowd control. Spreading his hands out then cupping them like the maw of a dragon lightning crackled between his fingertips. A massive bolt of lightning flew from his hands and slammed into the group. Harry took off towards them crossbow in one hand wand in his belt.

As soon as he was close enough he fired his bolts into the stunned zombies. Without the ability to dodge the were sitting ducks. He started with the dogs they were the fastest during the day.

No sooner had he finished them off did the screamers come to. They shrieked once more and more zombies began to stumble out of the wood works encircling Him. He put away his cross bow and withdrew a machete.

In the crowd surrounding Harry there were nurses, pregnant mothers, men seven feet tall with chainsaws, the screamers red eyed women with flowing black hair and claws, and of course the overweight clones of his uncle.

Harry slashed the throat of the nearest nurse and blasted the hulking men with small bolts of lightning. The screamers stood back and continued to screech. They had to die first or this would never end. He was still woozy from the last time he teleported but it was now or never.

The lightning mage appeared behind the farthest screamer and cleaved her head I twain with his machete. Black blood sizzled and popped from the electrical current moving through the weapon.

Harry charged up another volley of lightning bolts and rained them on the horde. They struck at random but when they hit true it was a kill. But it gave him time to corner another screamer and hamstring her. As she stumbled Harry slammed his wand into her face and unleashed a concentrated bolt of electricity.

It went like that until the screamers were no more. He was about to teleport away after the last screamer died only for a chain saw to smash across his back. -300HP bleeding.

Harry turned to see a grinning lumber jack. His eyes were blood red and his chain saw splattered red blood on the ground. A cross bow bolt slammed into the large zombie's eye. The wound healed over at the cost of even more HP. Harry took a hand full of pain killers to hasten his recovery. He had just over 100 HP now just over what he started with.

Luckily that was the last lumber jack of the group. The others quickly died from judicious use of more lightning. From there he went through the long process of looting all the bodies. He found a bunch of schematics, coats, better wands, canned food, and rotten meat. Taking everything that would fit in his inventory he felt the confetti sound rupture his ear drums.

"You have survived a massive horde and now the settings have changed from casual to Hard mode. Congratulations you now receive more loot and xp from your kills. All zombies will have slight lightning resistance, more HP, and they will be far more intelligent thank you from the Herald company." Harry rubbed his temples and collected the last of the hide for the zombie dogs. He now had just enough to make a forge and possibly that poncho he had been salivating over.

Back at his home he had successfully placed his forge in a cobblestone shed out behind his own home. Well to say he placed a forge would be a miscount he had spent hours hunting more deer. Thus, he now had ten forges.

They were breaking down stone, iron, copper, lead, clay, and gold. It sucked having to make anvils for all of them but he knew it would be worth it.

Now, he was letting the materials smelt. For now, he had greater concerns. He was turning animal fat into glue. He was then going to use the glue to stick wooden pikes horizontally on his brick walls.

It was all to beef up his defenses for the night. At 6 in the afternoon it was still light so the zombies couldn't run. As soon as night hit he knew he would be hit hard. Especially with 4 forges active. And by god he wouldn't turn off his heat just for a bunch of bimbo screamers.

His last fight against a horde had nearly killed him but it gave him 12 levels. He was now level 27 he now had 105 skills points he could allocate. Then there were his stats themselves.

Harry Potter

lv 27

HP 69k

MP 69k

SP 69k

Str 33(35)

Dex 10(15)

Agl 5

Int 25(40)

Wis 100(135)

Luc 5

Harry decided he was better off using his points rather than being weak. With his massive increase in wisdom he felt his mana supply recover much faster. He also increased his dexterity and strength.

While he waited for his materials to smelt he decided that he might as well cheat. On the outside of his wall he began to add several more layers. Soon his nine-meter-tall wall extended dozens of meters outward.

Just as he walked through the long arch gate back to his tower he heard a screech. There were wooden pikes covering the walls and vault doors were the only entry and exit point. Harry was calm in his territory.

He placed a hand on one of the vault doors and ran a current through it. XP filled him letting him know he had killed a few. More and more screamers began to wail as they cut themselves to ribbons on wooden pikes. Then he heard it a wail that made him cover his ears.

"Banshee the evolved form of the screamer. Her wails attack the soul and destroy structure with sound waves alone." As his eyes finished looking over the ridiculous text he took a deep breath. His mana bar was half full he had plenty of power to push around.

A massive explosion tore through his brick wall. "Wight evolved form of the bloater zombie. This zombie loses its heavy exterior for a more streamline body. A touch from this creature can paralyze their prey." Harry felt cheated.

As more layers of his home were ripped through by this creature fear gripped him. Perhaps no defense was full proof. He teleported above his wall and held himself aloft with telekinesis. He pushed off with his feet and hoped his focus wouldn't waver. Flying cost, him about 5MP per second.

Lightning crackled around his form like some god of lightning he sparked forebodingly. Even here surrounded by his power and attacked on all sides. He felt like he was in his cupboard holding the door closed so his uncle couldn't get in. This was a test to see if this was truly as inevitable as that.

He thrust his hand out after gathering a considerable amount of lightning. Instead of the quick and precise bolts he once used this attack held more weight. A massive white laser blasted from his hand onto the zombies and for a moment everything he touched died.

That attack alone cost him 5000MP combined with keeping himself aloft this would be difficult. A part of him wanted to just stay aloft and wait out the night. But that would be the same as choosing to fail to Harry. Such a choice in his mind was impossible.

Instead of attacking at random he aimed for the Banshee. Pointing his finger now to truly concentrate the beam of lightning he aimed at the red-haired lady who looked like a screamer. As he st.

The zombies as one looked up at him. For a moment, he stared at their hungry sunken eyes. There was no middle ground between them. He would destroy them or they would destroy him.

His last beam attack cost him a mere 2000MP much cheaper than his former. Time slowed as he picked off the banshee then the screamers. The zombies did everything they could to avoid his attacks. They hid behind his wall and threw stones at him but it was useless at his height.

The screamers kept coming. With his fire, he attracted an endless number of the zombie scouts. He was running low on mana and had to swap to his crossbow. The extra dexterity his enchanted weapon made killing the zoms at a distance easier. It still took 20 head shots to kill the Wight.

As the sun rose on day three he wasn't unscathed psychologically or physically. The Wight could throw rocks with precise strikes. Along his ribs, he had a serious number of bruises.

"You have gained XP level 40 65 skill points. Hard has increased to undead world lion, tiger, and bear undead have been added." Harry placed 40 into Wis and the last 25 in Agl. His body went from child body builder to a much leaner build.

At this point, Harry didn't care he just wanted to get this over with. From his kills, he had around a hundred dice 50yellow, 30blue, and 20red. He took all the red in one giant hand full and rolled them.

"Because you rolled them all at once a new feature has been added. Rolling more ups, the stakes higher outputs equal far greater results. You can't make money without spending it. You scored 342 of 400 you gain the spell Burst – fuel your strength, speed, and dexterity with mana and stamina to increase them to insane levels. 1st burst 1.5x multiplier 2nd 2x multiplier so on. Each burst doubles the mana and stamina required to fuel the technique.

Harry had honestly wanted to give the system the middle finger he didn't really think he would get anything from it. Heck he wasn't even having a migraine from this. Must have been his increased intelligence. At least now he was less likely to become Dumbledore's man. Harry shivered at the play on words.

Well on to the blue. His wall spell was honestly great for building a fortress but he needed something a bit more personal. He took the whole thirty and threw them. If it didn't work, he could always hunt for another 5blue dice. "You have scored 400 of 600 you have acquired mana armor. Mana armor – armor made of mana that mimics any kind of mortal armor known or imagined. This armor is only limited by the user's imagination. At level 1 the armor requires 5000MP to cast and 50MP per minute to maintain. Increasing the level of this skill also increases the ease of which the armor can be customized." That was strangely exactly what he wanted. Ok he had 50yellow dice. Better now than never.

He rolled the fifty. "You have scored 999 of 1000 you have gained the support trait Nyarlathotep's Will. Nyarlathotep's Will – Power, shape, and thought your form is now fluid and is a concept up to interpretation. You can now shape shift yourself and others endlessly. When you change another, you must surpass their will with your own more mana increases the chance of transformation."

Another message scrolled over his watch. "Attention player you now have 2 god tier skills from this point on the difficulty will be set to legendary 2. All enemies have 2.5x max health all zombies run. At night zombies are 2x faster.

Harry equipped the mana armor immediately. Around his soft human skin organic plate mail appeared. Time seemed to freeze as the sound zombies rang out through the world.

Day 4

Day three had been a learning experience for Harry. Although his armor leveled up the more damage was dealt to it he learned that he really couldn't take a hit. Zombies were incredibly fast and they came in all variants. Lion zombies could break arms and legs with a single strike, and bear zombies could smell him from anywhere. So, Harry decided to move bases.

Then there was the voice in his head. "Hello little leech." It said. "Shall I teach you the wonders of dreams and nightmares." Sometimes it would just give suggestions in architecture. "Why don't you go off the rails and build a pyramid house or better yet build one that resembles a face?" Then there was the puking. Whenever he tried to eat normal food he would puke his guts out.

Nothing seemed to satisfy him anymore. Even water made him puke now. But he wasn't getting weaker or losing weight. No, he felt stronger now than ever.

"Silly child no matter what you put in your mouth there can no longer be satisfaction in gluttony. Only knowledge and secrets and sate your hunger now." Harry ignored the weird voice in favor of his watch.

His hunger and thirst meters haven't been decreasing so everything was good. He supposed if he didn't also puke a strange black substance. "Look upon the stars, reach out to them, and cup them in your hands. If you are truly mighty then swallow them whole to display your dominance." Yes, per the voice, he could absorb things like light and use them as food.

The zombies weren't really a threat so much as an unending nuisance. Another glance at his mana gage put him around 128kMP. When the sun was over head he regained MP, HP, and SP almost instantly.

At night was a different story. The screamers had long since evolved from banshee, to siren, and finally Deva. A siren could confuse the senses via inner ear and force a human to walk willingly into their clutches. A Deva could create an illusion with sound alone. Even as their victim was ripped apart they would think they were at home in bed. If not for his damage meters Harry would have met a similar fate.

Luckily judicial laser blasts have scarred the earth digging trenches and sculpting the hill his fortress sat atop. On this day snow rained down without end. Winter was coming as it said in one of his many found books. He would be ready. Harry collected coal, wood, and nitrate powder he had finally moved out of the crossbow age and evolved to a shotgun.

Now at the evening of his fourth day he waited shotgun in hand armor gleaming for the coming zombie hordes. Harry had one giant forge now larger and able to output far faster than any of his other forges.

5th day

The snow continued to fall he was now lv 80 after multiple zombie hordes. Time moved ever forward and the zombies kept getting stronger. He let out a breath and looked over at his owl Hedwig. He transformed a Deva into it.

The white owl still held a set of blue eyes that seemed to pull at the soul. "How are you doing today Hedwig." Harry said.

"Hungry give me blood and flesh." Harry patted his bird gently on the head and gave her a helping of a deer he killed recently. She ripped into it and began to guzzle the blood like the finest wine.

"It is important to discipline your minions. Why don't you turn her into a leech and let her flop on the ground? That will humble her." Harry instead of responding to the voice continued to pet his bird.

She was his first friend and what better friend could a boy ask for than a talking owl. Harry sat on his throne like chair and watched as endless waves of zombies ran into various landmines further scarring the world. Most of the time the bomb wasn't effective enough so Harry zapped them. Those that ran away he allowed to live. Harry now had 1000 stacks of dice but he chose not to use them.

The entirety of his main base was now made of steel. Only the strongest of zombies made it to him and even they often fell before his lightning powers. So, in his downtime Harry meditated.

Using his will alone he drew in the lightning essence form the world around him and merged it with himself. It was developing into a bubble of power within himself. He knew that when the time came the core needed to be squeezed like a sponge. The purest liquid form of essence needed to infuse his body and the core needed to become denser.

Now was not the time to squeeze it he needed the core to burst at the seams. It was almost time to evolve past the human limit and become a fighter. He just had to keep breathing.

Day 7 evening

Harry no longer used weapons he considered them clunky. He had read all of Star Wars and took a distinct Darth Sidious approach to weapons. The lightning mage could now use force lightning or a bastardized version of it.

Today was the final day Harry flew over the world aglow in a halo of lightning energy. Around him was the eye of a blizzard mightier and more terrible than any the world had ever known.

At ten years, old Harry had made a home here. The steel and flames from his forge were the only thing left to combat the icy cold clawing at the world.

At midnight approached he could hear the beat of mighty wings. Fear gripped at his heart as the cold tried to overtake him. But before his own mental and physical scars it held no grip.

Harry had grown in these seven days. Though not a man he had matured. Mad Eye Moody's constant vigilance was taken to heart. There were no more zombies laying siege to his castle.

There was nothing besides the sound of flapping wings. Harry's hair stood on end in a flame like hair style due to the massive amount of electricity running through his body.

His eyes glowed a deep green. Emerald lightning sparked around his body as he floated above the ground. Using his transformation abilities, he altered his body to a more teenage appearance.

Wind howled in his ears only drowned out by the sound of flapping. Were there zombie bats now. Was some massive bat man out there? Midnight finally passed now in four hours he would be.

The cold suddenly took his breath away. Trees all around him hardened then shattered. But worse of all he could feel the presence of the being that seemed to steal the heat from the world.

An entity made itself known to him. Its flesh was cold incarnate. Its very breath took the cold from the world and returned it a thousand-fold. It was a machine built to freeze worlds.

"Winter has arrived. What are you some kind of Devil?" Harry said. The creature had the face of a man, massive goat horns on its head, and the body of a dragon.

"I am Krampus the spirit of taking. You have been given much Harry Potter and now I am here to take it all." A frown crossed Harry's face.

"What of the Dursley's they took and took from me. Did you come to take from them?" Harry said.

"Your Albus Dumbledore has already dealt with those retches. But you have taken divine powers into yourself. Skills never meant for mortals have been stitched into your very soul and psyche. I am the only one who can restore you to what you were always meant to be. If you just let me take from you then all of this will be over." Three bolts beam of lightning energy struck the demon but he didn't blink. "So be it."

Krampus opened his mouth impossibly wide and blew out a mini blizzard. Before it struck the demon slammed into Harry smashing him downward with gravity. They fell into Harry's castle of steel and fire. Molten metal began to spew forth only to freeze in Krampus's presence.

Harry kicked the giant lizard off him and raised his fingers. Lances of lightning burst forth and washed over Krampus. But it seemed to do little more than irritate the dragon. Harry began to retreat out of the cold further into his domain.

As Harry ran into the main chamber of his castle he closed the vault doors behind him. Time seemed to slow down as the demon ripped through wall after wall of steel.

In the main forge room Harry began to gather the heat into himself as he crafted a massive ball of plasma. He expanded and condensed it forging a ball of death and destruction. "Such an attack won't work. But why fight this demon with brute force. You are better than that. With the power to manipulate matter what threat does a creature of the elements pose." Harry ignored the voice. Now wasn't the time to create demons to fight his battle for him. No, he had to focus.

Just before Krampus ripped through the final door and slew Harry potter the boy teleported. He watched the forge, the massive furnace continued to generate heat even with Krampus so close.

Harry raised his death ball over his head. The energy it gave off seemed to challenge the massive blizzard overhead. Just as his forge winked out he unleashed the attack.

His will forced the ball of plasma down faster than gravity and it struck true. Light and the absence of heat clashed but Krampus was old and powerful. If a mere ball of plasma was enough to end it then it would have been slain long ago.

The dragon of ice and avarice burst free of the energy attack and flew upwards towards Harry. Shards of ice the size of coffee tables began to rain from the sky.

Without his forge to draw upon his mana was dropping quickly. It was the storm it leeched his power. Even now he could see his maximum MP gauge decrease.

Krampus made a pass and his claws ripped through the mana armor. The force of the blow knocked Harry through several trees. He only stopped when he was imbedded deep in a hill.

Harry was in a daze deep in the earth when he heard the pounding of Krampus's claws. He checked his watch only thirty minutes left. Could he even run for that long. Well maybe if he transformed there was a chance.

His matured ten-year-old mind was moving as fast as it could to come up with a clear image. HP was cut in half and his MP wasn't recovering very fast. But there was one form he could take the one from his nightmares.

Just as Krampus was about to dig the boy out of his hole and finish him a massive beast exploded outward. This creature was large. It towered nearly 20 stories. Its head was a massive dragon with eyes that were nuclear reactors. This long dragon head and neck came from a torso that was packed with corded muscle and a back filled with spines like a porcupine. Its arms were long, its hands contained spindly fingers. It had legs like a T-rex and a tail with massive sucking tentacles at the end.

When the creature tuned its alien gaze upon Krampus the spirit of Avarice felt hate in its icy heart. Hatred at the fates that put him up to this and hatred towards himself for being gullible enough to become their tool.

Harry lost himself to his new form. His massive jaws opened wide and a beam of plasma fell upon the world. The heat was so intense that the blizzard over head was disturbed.

He turned his massive head looking for the bug that hurt him. Hail continued to rain the chunks smashed against his body to no affect. Even the cold that had leeched his power away was halted.

Harry felt strange his eye sight was clearer than it had ever been. If he focused, he could count the many hail stones before the hit the ground. Everything was so slow even his opponent.

Krampus was charred and blackened, blood that glowed a bright blue fell from his body. The demon had lost he knew it. Whatever the fates had forced him to fight was far stronger than him. If he had been at his prime things would be different. But like this there was no way to win. With a final push, he put his whole existence behind a final attack.

Slowly a blue blur caught Harry's attention. Though he could track the demon's movements he couldn't move fast enough to dodge. So instead he opened his maw once more and charged a massive ball of plasma.

With a mighty roar his plasma breath met the cold form of the demon of avarice. For a second it looked like his attack would destroy the blue speck but it wasn't to be. The demon moved out of his plasma breath beam and punched a hole through Harry's monstrous chest.

The hole was tiny in comparison to his body but it itched like a thousand angry ants. He felt the skin crawl back together his unholy body sealing up the wound. His head turned to see the creature.

What life was in its demonic eyes was gone. A smile graced its cracked and broken face. As it crumbled into dust Harry leveled up again he was finally lv100. He put the last of his points into luck.

Just as he placed the points the screen vanished. Everything disappeared except for the feeling of power and knowledge he had gained. Even now that he had returned to human form the watch that was on his wrist was gone.

Instead he heard a voice. "You have completed undead survival training alfa. As a reward, you may keep all knowledge and powers you have obtained. This world may be unlocked to you in the future but for now you will be sent back to your world. Please select your location." Before Harry could say a word, another message flashed. "Location Tokyo Japan has been selected. Please enjoy you trip. Please enjoy the inflight music during your trip." Harry heard the song Crazy Train as the world around him vanished.

Lights and sounds flashed before his eyes as he was sent hurtling towards his destination. When next he opened his eyes, he met the red eyes of a purple haired woman. Red tentacles Burst from her back as she raced at the Lightning Mage.

The Fates three old crones felt the distinct lack of connection to their savior. Their gaze fell upon Dumbledore who was busily using the imperious curse to make puppets out of every dark Wizengamot member who bore the dark mark. With his fast action, there was little chance he wouldn't gain the minister position.

It was a good thing they had a spare. One Lilith Potter the adopted daughter of Dracula and heir to all the souls he collected. She was a Nosferatu like her maker and more powerful than any witch or wizard alive to date. They figured with the right amount of nerfing she would make a fine chosen one.

They twisted their looms and crafted a new story. She would love Cedric and marry Draco. Her every desire will be to please them it will be fun bending her will.

Now all they had to do was point her at the rogue Dumbledore. They salivated at the opportunity to set the world as they want it. With a single letter written by Lily Potter to one Severus Snape they stage was set.

Chapter end

Hey this is Ultimatedaywriter and I would like to thank you for reading. Please review if you have the time. I am open to suggestions for the plot of the Tokyo Ghoul side of things. I will tell you it will be more about reactions than combat. It doesn't really plan to Nerf Harry anytime soon. In my next chapter I plan to develop his character and present his personality.


	3. Chapter 3

The Hunger Chapter 3

It's crazy how much time Harry had in between the multiversal jump. In his head, he thought the transition would be instant but it wasn't. So, he waited as he moved through the infinite space towards his original world.

Even with all the power he gained he was still afraid. He was afraid that he would wake up in his cupboard and all this would have been a dream. The fear made him tired so he meditated to rest his mind.

In his meditations, his ball of plasma became the sum of his vision. It was the source of his lightning the stronger it was the higher his potency. At this moment, it was shining like never, before. Like it was ready to evolve.

Harry was giddy now he could truly make his element a part of himself. No more just sending mana through the core no now he would have direct control. But he had to be careful he had multiple memories of those who screw it up.

Carefully Harry gathered mana and wrapped it around the glowing star. When he was sure he covered all the surface area he squeezed. Droplets of purified plasma energy fell from his core and fused with his body.

Harry felt a rush as his bones, muscle, and flesh strengthened from his element. He felt it move through his organs and fill his brain. One step closer, he was now one step closer to god hood.

Light enveloped his vision and the feeling of cold spread over his body. Was that it could he really be back in his own world. Opening his eyes, he surveyed the area.

By the massive amounts of concrete, he was in a city. He took in a deep breath taking in the city. It was like smelling the past, present, and future all at once. His new bodies senses were far ahead of his normal human ones.

All the signs were in another language. They were runes just not magical ones. Where was he. He felt for his mana supply and realized he was rather low dangerously low. Oh, he would recover he knew that but if he had anyone to fight he couldn't really rely on his lightning much less concentrated lasers.

"Hey little boy, are you lost?" Harry turned to the speaker it was a purple haired woman. She looked to be in her later teens early twenties. She wore a school uniform with a red ribbon in the front.

"Yes mam, could you help me. My Uncle took me here with him on his business trip and left me. I don't think he's coming back." Harry hoped that would work for a sob story. If not his goose was cooked, he would either break in to someone's home, or sleep on the street.

Honestly, he was just happy he could speak her language somehow. Then again how was he speaking her language. Mentally he called upon the voice for answers. "We are of old blood no language spoken is beyond our understanding. Now be silent I am busy finding a new host body." Well at least that was helpful.

Rize couldn't believe her luck. No one would search for him. She doubted the CCG even knew he existed. He was all hers. "That's too bad why don't you come home with me. I don't have much but at least it's better than being in the cold. I heard there are ghouls on the streets." Harry's head turned to the side at that statement.

Ghouls the undead servants of vampires. He took in a deep breath. No, he couldn't smell the body of a vampire. Though it may be wishful thinking but harry would like to think he would remember it. If there were no vampires, then there certainly aren't any ghouls.

"Thank you for this I really appreciate it." She smiled at him in a way that reminded him of a hungry Deva. He shook it off and took it in stride.

Above them was Touka. She was dressed in her leather duster the bunny mask covered her face. Though she heard the conversation she wouldn't interfere. If the boy had chosen to stay here and wait she would have appeared to help him. It was just poor luck that he trusted the Binge Eater.

But still his eyes and hair style that too small frame. She cursed herself and followed them. If she didn't have a soft spot for children, then she would have let him die.

Rize had taken the boy's hand and pulled him behind her at a brisk pace. Honestly, she was surprised his little legs could keep up. It was only now she noticed that under his baggy clothes his body looked thin too thin. As her eyes moved over him she realized that even if she ate every organ and cracked his bones for marrow there still wouldn't be enough. She began to feel depressed.

They came upon a large rundown factory. "Sorry, it may look a little abandoned but its home." Harry looked it over. There were bars over the windows and the building had sturdy concrete walls. Harry approved.

"That's alright I understand the need for protection. So how do you get in I don't see a door." Rize smiled.

"Oh, I don't live here." She turned to him. He saw her eyes. They had changed to a deep red. Four tentacles slipped from her back why don't you wait stay there is will be over soon.

Just before one of the slashed across his frame they were knocked back by red crystals. "Sorry I don't share my meals." Rize said.

She moved behind Toaka and on her way sliced her tentacles low to slice through Harry's legs. To her shock the boy's legs weren't cut through by her red child.

No matter she focused on waitress. Another volley of crystal shards peppered her body she blocked with two tentacles. She had taken on this type before she needed to wait her out.

Harry watched them fight. "So, these are ghouls." He said. Bending down he rubbed at his ankles. That slash had felt something like a bug bite. Looking down it had cut cleanly through the iron leg armor.

He let out a breath as the two fought. They were weak he realized. Far weaker than him. If that wasn't obvious from the slash across his legs. So, he had to be careful and move like the world was made of paper.

With a few steps, he was in the thick of their fight. Shards of crystal shattered against his back and tentacles bounced off his flesh. They looked at him then really looked at him. "How?" The rabbit said.

"So, you are both ghouls but not the type of ghouls I normally deal with. I need more information." He thrust a hand at Rize's chest. A laser fired making a fist sized hole. Before she could escape he took the girls hand.

With a firm hold on her he ascended high into the air. He flew for a time until he came to a moderately tall building and placed her there. He hovered in place thinking.

"What are you?" She coughed out. He raised an eyebrow.

"I could ask you the same thing." She thrust a hand forward towards his neck. A blow that would kill a normal human did nothing to him. What little force it had behind it did so little damage that it was healed instantly.

"I am something called a fighter. A human that has surpassed the human limit and stepped beyond them. So, what exactly are ghouls?" She stared at him and Harry squirmed a bit under her gaze.

The creepy rabbit mask wasn't helping. "I am a ghoul an inhuman creature that can only eat human flesh. What now are you going to kill me?" Harry wasn't going to kill her even if he should.

The world would be a safer place without creatures that ate humans. But he supposed if he was a ghoul he would certainly disagree. Harry thought about it and really, he wasn't a killer of women the other one aside. Traitors don't count.

"No I won't kill you but I will find you again for answers." Harry said then began to fly off. Before he heard her.

"Hey you jerk aren't you going to get me down from here." Oh, yea that's right they were on a roof. For the last three days, he could fly at will. It really felt like second nature to him now.

"Sorry about that flying is normal for me now so I don't really think about it anymore." He gave the trademark Potter grin. He hoped it was just as goofy as his alternates.

"Whatever just help me down." The woman rapped her arms around his shoulders this time and he floated towards the ground gently. "Slow down." He heard her yell but he sped up instead.

Just before it looked like they would free fall he slowed them down. They landed at a place with a huge sign that said 20th the rest was in Japanese. "If you are as powerful as you claim to be then why to you look so malnourished."

Harry shook his head removing the extra hair from his eyes. "I was starved before I surpassed humanities limit. I plan to eat anything and everything I can get my hands on." The bunny woman nodded.

"Do you have any money, a place to stay, any relatives who will take care of you." Touka was checking off her list quickly. Honestly a human capable of killing ghouls and tanking their Kagune terrified her. But the kid looked a little like her own brother when he was that age. Only not so scrawny.

"Nope and good riddance if I saw them I would kill them. I hate them for what they did to me and what they tried to do. I'm kind of strapped for cash and I don't really know how your money system works. I really haven't eaten in three days." Yoriko had given Toaka a large plate of something she was just going to throw it out anyway.

"How were you planning on finding me?" Harry placed a finger to his nose. A smile crept over his face.

"My nose knows where you are. I've had plenty of time to memorize your scent. Coffee, blood, and self-loathing." She let out a sigh.

"Fine whatever so apparently, your nose is like that of a Doberman. Ok I guess it was rude not to introduce myself. My name is Touka Kirishima what's yours." She gave a very shallow bow. He tried to copy her.

"My name is Harry Potter or I guess it was." She let out another sigh. Follow closely behind me then. You can stay the night at my place I think I have something in the fridge you can eat.

She moved forward quickly. Harry followed her wondering if she was also planning something. If he wasn't stuffed into a cupboard he would be happy.

They moved through the streets at a rapid pace taking to the roof tops. Minutes later they were in front of a café. "Welcome to Antieku." Harry nodded. Touka took off her bunny mask and folded it before stuffing it into her coat.

There was a small building to the side of the store that she stored her coat in. Under her coat, she wore a waitress uniform. "Well follow me in I will just run it over with the manager." Harry shrugged and followed her.

When she opened the door, it chimed and Yoshimura was there to greet them. His eyes were doing that scrunching thing they did when he was angered. Touka knew she had some explaining to do. "Harry my room is up the stairs to the right. It even says Touka on it. Go up there and wait for me." Touka said. Luckily, they were closed all except for a few customers.

She looked over to see Kaneki and Hide those two were regulars. Hopefully they wouldn't cause too much trouble. She really didn't want to lose the raise.

"Touka why don't you talk with me in the back. I'm sure Irimi can escort him to your room." Harry looked up to see a stern young woman with long black hair.

Harry let himself be led by the woman up the stairs. It really wasn't his concern what the leader of these ghouls wanted with the girl Touka. Even if she was now an acquaintance.

In the kitchen with the rest of the staff. Yoshimura opened his eyes and waited for Touka to start the conversation. "I. Rize was going to eat him."

"So, you intervened and saved a human. No, you want to continue your charity. Could you not have given him change to call his parents at a pay phone." Yoshimura said.

"More like Touka was overcome by her motherly instincts." Koma said. Before Touka could rip the Gorilla a new one Yoshimura intervened.

"Does he know that you are a ghoul." She nodded as if it were obvious.

"Shit then we have to kill the kid." Koma said. She shook her head.

"It doesn't matter he isn't a normal human." Toaka said. "He took a hit from me and Rize at the same time. Besides some torn clothing, he was fine.

"So, what is he some kind of CCG experiment. A living ghoul terminator. Cause he looks like skin and bones." Koma said.

"Can he just stay the night I will send him away in the morning." Touka looked down. She didn't know what to do.

"I will talk to him. Then I will make my decision." Yoshimura walked out of the room towards her room.

Harry found the room thanks to the Irimi. She sat on the bed while Harry paced around. "Why are you doing that?" She asked.

Harry continued to pace. "Because I have the room to do it. I don't like being in closed spaces." He heard her start to mumble as he walked.

"If you don't stop you're going to be in stomach and that is a much smaller space." He ignored her. And kept pacing. He could feel his mana begin to recover in earnest. It was the massive number of lights around him. He could feel his body pull in the light energy.

It made him feel wired. In hours, he would be back to max mana. He took in a deep to calm himself. Another ghoul was in the room one Yoshimura.

"Irimi you can go and begin to close down. I will keep our guest entertained." The elderly man offered him the newly vacated bed. Harry reluctantly sat on it.

"Tell me young man do you like coffee. I find that it soothes the soul." Harry took a cup of coffee from the old man. It was very hot with cream in the shape of a rabbit.

Harry took a deep drink from the cup. It was the heat more than the coffee itself that filled him but it was good all the same. "So Touka told me you took a blow from both her and Rize's Kagune. What does it take to make a human body capable of such a thing?"

Harry took another sip before he spoke. "Such a thing isn't impossible even for normal humans. If they found the right wizard to empower them. I'm sure power armor will eventually evolve to a point where such a thing is possible." Harry said.

Yoshimura raised an eyebrow. "Is that what you are young man a human empowered." Harry shrugged.

"No, but such a thing is possible. I'm a fighter a being that surpassed the human limit. I don't really know how other humans could do it." Harry said.

"Very well I want you out of here by morning. If I hear about going near the CCG I will hunt you down myself. Enjoy your stay at Anteiku." The old man left. Harry went to open the mini fridge.

"You may want Touka to help you with that." Harry sighed but conceded. He really wasn't in the mood to see a bunch of body parts.

So, he decided to do something nice. But first. He extended the space in his tea cup and finished the pot. The old man already left a full cup anyway.

So, he tipped the pot and dumped it into his cup. He sipped it quickly as he began to extend the room. Space was a funny thing. With the right pulleys and levers he could expand space. But if even a single wall was gone the whole thing would violently correct itself.

"What the hell." He turned to Touka. She looked so far away now. "Is this more of what you can do how?"

"This is rather basic. A true master of the art could turn this room into a small country. I can give you a bit more leg room." Touka looked around.

"So, magic is real and you are a wizard?" Harry scratched the back of his head. Was he a Wizard, what was a wizard, and what did a wizard do for society?" It was a question he didn't really know how to answer.

"Well I am a wizard just as Darth Vader was a Jedi and Luke Skywalker was a farmer. I began life as a Wizard but now I am more." Touka rolled her eyes this time right in front of him.

"Darth Vader was stronger as a Jedi with most of his body than he was as Darth Vader." Harry was about ready to back hand Touka through a wall. She dared to dis his favorite character. The Darth Vader in his opinion the one true Dark lord.

He smiled painfully at Touka. "I disagree. Vader was more powerful than any other Sith. The loss of his body was nothing compared to the loss of his family. His pain made him who he was it also gave him his power." She smiled.

"Whatever you say." Touka said. She walked over to the fridge. "Close your eyes." Harry complied.

The fridge door opened and closed quickly. "Alright let me microwave this want to watch the trilogy tonight." Harry smiled. He had never seen them. No matter what he used he couldn't get one of the TVs in the other world to turn on.

"Brilliant. The first or the second one." She frowned.

"The first one I don't consider the prequels canon." Harry didn't know quite what to say to that. So, he shrugged and dug into his meal.

"Thank you for this Touka." She shrugged and turned on the movie. He finished it quickly it tasted good. The meal consisted of noodles, broth, egg, and shrimp. The spices made his eyes water and he loved it.

"That was good who cooked it?" Harry said. Touka pointed to a picture of a young Japanese student.

"She's my best friend doesn't know I'm a ghoul of course so she is constantly bringing me food. Doesn't help that my diet is basically chilly dogs. Human meat can't really be disguised in many ways." Harry nodded in sympathy. He had no plan of finding that out. Though if other ghouls looked like Touka he might consider making one the next Mrs. Potter.

Harry finished the meal and walked over to scrub the pan. He made it back just as Vader and Obi Won dueled. It was slow and positively weak but if you read the books it explained everything. Obi won was preparing his spirit for transition to become a force ghost.

Vader on the other hand was cautious. Who wouldn't be against the guy who took your limbs. It ended with the destruction of the first death star and Darth Vader being stranded in space.

"So, ready for the next one or are you tired. Its 22 right now." Touka said.

"We started it so might as well finish it." She nodded and turned on the next one. "This one is my favorite." Harry said.

"Yea the light saber battle is a lot better too. Though Vader is still a little sluggish." Harry smiled.

"Yea if they had a ghoul playing him then they could have really moved in that armor and played the part. Could you imagine someone like Yoshimura as Darth Vader." Touka took on a thinking face.

"Yea, he could have done it." She chuckled a bit. "Maybe I could get him a Darth Vader mask." Touka said.

"By the way what's up with the masks?" Touka shrugged. She pulled out her rabbit mask.

"We were it while we hunt to keep our identity hidden. It makes it easier to have a normal life. Or as normal as a ghoul's life gets anyway." Touka said.

Harry nodded he stretched out and turned on his stomach propping his head up on his elbows. "What's it like being a ghoul." Touka sighed.

"It's exhausting. We ruin families when we eat people but we must or we die or worse go insane and kill more people. The CCG constantly hunt us other ghouls also eat ghouls exclusively. It sucks and its depressing. But I deal with it because I have to." Things went silent for a while. "Hey Harry what's it like being a wizard."

"Insane and confusing. I don't know what's expected of me or what it truly means to be a wizard. But I don't really think other know either. I read what I can and look between the lines. The wizards in Britain live in the 16th century still. The wizards of Japan are nonexistent thanks to the Americans. And from what I can tell the Americans are regulated through the nose. Most wizards need a wand to do magic. If you take the stick away from them they are practically normal humans. They hate it but believe they can't do anything about it."

They finished the last movie around three in the morning. Touka turned off the lights and brushed her teeth. Harry transfigured a paper cup into a tooth brush and did the same. "Harry sleep on the right side I will take the left." Touka said.

"It's ok you've done so much for me I will take the floor." Touka pushed him and his knees buckled he fell onto the bed. Touka leaned down and pulled back the covers.

"Its late chivalry doesn't exist shut up and go to sleep." Harry complied and turned over on his side. He closed his eyes and slept better than he had in a long time.

When morning came and an alarm blared he belt the soft rear his crotch had been spooning leave. He heard a few buttons click before darkness took him again. When the alarm blared again he leapt up and tapped the button to silence the evil creature.

He found a note laying on the night stand. Picking it up he thanked god she knew to right it in English. "Sorry Darth Vader I mean Yoshimura is kicking you out I tried to reason with him this morning but he wouldn't have it. Sorry I couldn't adopt you like the stray you are come down I will fix you some breakfast and coffee. I'm sure we can figure something out to keep you off the street. From Touka." He reread the letter and mentally moved Touka from acquaintance level to friend. Possibly best friend if Hedwig never returned.

Scratching his back, he got up and glared at the clock it read 10am. He contemplated using a crucio curse on it but clocks can't really feel pain. So, he got up and will his features to look less like he just woke up from a hangover.

Looking at his black denim and red shirt he saw a few holes in them from Rize's Kagune. A simple wave of his hand fixed his clothes as good as new. Maybe he could be a sewist. Well he had the sewing down he just needed to add an artistic element.

Tying the strings to his steel boots he felt his socks slip onto the soft leather insoles. He looked himself over in the mirror. Even without his bandana and goggles he looked rather badass.

He took the gloves off and pocketed them. Opening the door and mentally said farewell to the room. He left the space expanded as a thank you to the nice girl.

Down stairs the café was alive people were drinking coffee talking and enjoying themselves. It was peaceful and a little chaotic for the staff. The she walked in.

Purple hair fluttered on the breeze Kaneki and Hide looked up. Harry was surprised if he didn't hear a few wolf whistles. Touka motioned for him to take a seat. "I'll be with you soon just look for something on the menu it's on the house. I will start you off with our classic Aenteku style." Harry smiled.

"Can you make it as hot as possible. I kind of thrive on the heat more than the coffee." She nodded and made her way over to Hide's table. He looked up to see Rize take a seat next to him.

"Funny seeing you here sparky." She sounded happy but her eyes spoke otherwise. Harry smirked but made no hostile move.

"I thought the shot through the heart would have taken you out for sure." He whispered. She looked as if he slapped her across the face.

"Really a mere shot to the heart. No boy it will take more than that to kill me. Now if you will excuse me I have prey to lure." He watched her go over to the other table.

"Be careful Harry that girl's trouble." He looked up to see Touka.

"Don't I know it. So, no chance your two best customers are coming out of this." She glared at the purple haired woman.

"Not unless they find a dove to hide behind. Are you ready to order? And here's your coffee." The cream was made in the form of a happy white rabbit. He had looked through the menu. And knew what he wanted.

"I would like the English style platter." She wrote it down quickly. Before making an I ha expression.

"So, that's where your accent came from your English." Harry nodded. Yes, he was his blasted relatives couldn't take that away from him.

"You got it. Though this is the first time I will have had an English breakfast. Yet not the first time I've made one if you would believe it." She raised an eyebrow. "Child abuse."

"Oh, well it's a good thing your relatives aren't in Tokyo or I would have to clean out my fridge for them." Touka had just upped her level from friend to great friend.

His eyes cut to Kaneki leaving with Rize. The young adult Hide drank his coffee as he gave the unlucky boy a thumb up. Harry sighed and took a deep drink. The heat filled his mana supply and made him feel better.

Touka took his hand and wrote her number down. "Just in case I forget when it gets busy. Well I guess this is good bye then isn't it Harry." Koma brought out the English Breakfast platter.

"Eat up can't have you leaving here skinny." Harry chuckled. It didn't matter how much he ate. It would all just burn up in the plasma within his body. But he loved the smell and taste.

Touka sat down across from him. "So how does it taste." Was she asking for a literal description or would the classic good due. Really it was like she was trying to pack weeks of getting to know one another in a single visit.

"Well I'm not exactly normal compared to humans. Even my physiology is different. But the heat tastes wonderful and its filling me. As far as flavor. I can taste the individual atoms if I try hard and they are some of my favorite. Especially carbon."

"If I don't try, then its salty and sweet. Bitter and crunchy sometimes bitter. Really the best thing I ever had would be molten iron or uranium." She looked at me confused.

"So basically, you eat what you want and the only thing that really affects you is heat." Harry shrugged it was true after all he needed heat to live. From what he could understand from the voice he was still in the larval stage. Not quite strong enough to shut down the laws of physics but still powerful.

Harry spotted one of the notes that another customer was paying with and conjured a small stack of them. He handed them to Touka. "For the meal and hospitality."

"More like you just wanted to show off." She scoffed. "Get out of here already Harry give me a call when you get a place of your own." Harry nodded.

Yoshimura walked up to their table. He had a hat and coat on. "If you are finished eating then come with me. I have found an apartment close to here. A friend of mine owns it and I am sure he won't mind a tenant in one of his empty rooms." Harry stood up metal armor clanking.

"Touka see you around." Touka looked at Yoshimura and smiled. Harry let the old man lead him out of the café.

"What drove you to this decision?" Harry said. As they walked through an alley.

They old man quickly spun around and drove the sharp point of his kagune into Harry's chest. The blade ripped through the armor but halted at his chest. Harry let his heals touch the ground. A small smile graced his face.

"Now what was that for old man?" Harry began to have visions of a manipulative Albus Dumbledore and got ready to blast the old man. To his surprise the old man withdrew his kagune.

"I apologize Harry Potter but I had to be sure you didn't fool Touka. Will you still follow me to find you a place to stay." Harry shrugged and followed the old man.

To Harry the ghouls just weren't a threat. Hell, the world seemed to be more like a paper box and he was superman. And Harry knew this so he cut the old man some slack. Dumbledore comparison be damned.

Ok maybe he was having a little trouble holding a grudge. The old man looked like a giant killing machine. Both arms were covered in kagune sword like blades. His face was covered by a mask and he had plumage that looked like it could fire off. Even if it couldn't really hurt him because of his high health it was still intimidating.

They traveled together to an apartment complex closer to the 21st ward than the 20th. There he met the land lady Kimi. She was a ghoul that made her living renting out rooms. She like many of the ghouls in the 20th only ate the food Aenteku provided.

The old man left him there with the attractive black haired woman. "I'll show you to your room. Rent is due at the first the old man paid for three months in advance so you have till then to get out or find a source of income. Come on follow me." Harry walked behind the woman watching and listening.

"Since you traveled with the old man you probably know about ghouls right. You don't have to worry about being eaten in the middle of the night most ghouls who live here choose not to kill humans. Who knows you might end up with a few ghoul friends here." She chuckled and he smiled a bit. "Lighten up squirt."

"Well here we are room 203. The wifi code should be on the fridge. If you need anything I'm at the front desk till 15 today." Harry nodded and the ghoul with light skin and pitch black hair walked back down the stairs. Harry swiped his card key and entered his new apartment.

It was rather spacious It had a living room, a bed room, kitchen, and a bathroom. The toilet was so shiny too bad he didn't need to use the bathroom anymore. It was probably the only throne he would have for a while. He stretched a bit turned up the central heating as hot as it would go and heated up a warm bath. As soon as he had money he would buy himself a heater.

Speaking of money, he needed a source of income that wasn't conjuring. He flipped on the TV maybe he would get an idea. The tele didn't really have channels it had You tube and Netflix. He had no idea what Netflix was so he tried you tube.

From there he learned. This was a way to earn money all he needed were views and subscribers. He could also make a to increase his income further. What would he call this channel Herold Satan of course? He needed a few things to get started of course but once he did the money would flow.

Harry teleported to a dark alley near the shopping district. Once there he conjured a fat stack of bills. From what he could tell he had about 100,000 yen or 1000 US. At least that's what he got from the money system. From there he bout a go pro, a laptop, and editing software. From there he teleported back to his apartment.

In the hidden safety of his own apartment he did something he hadn't before. He divided himself. It was strange seeing himself in double vision. Even with two heads his sense of self was still divided. He would have to meditate with his true body and control the fake one.

Once he closed his eyes and focused on adding lightning essence into his core he was moving the body of Herald Satan. Like his true body this one had bright green eyes and a scare just above his right eye. The lightning bolt soul jar was his trade mark. Even after he got rid of the shard of Voldemort he planned to keep the scar.

His new body was huge he made it ten feet tall. Like Hercule Satan his body had an afro. Well he had to think of himself in terms of Herold while he used this body.

Herold stood up and admired himself in the bath room mirror and he like what he saw. Herold looked good damn good. He decided that his build was what men should aspire to be and women should fall in love with. He flexed one more time before he decided he was ready for his first video.

With a few snaps a massive metal barbell appeared. He lifted it with one hand as the video came on. "Hello world I am Herold Satan a worshiper of the mighty deity Sol." He took the barbell and bent it. "As you can see if you worship my god you are sure to gain incredible strength. But that isn't all." Herold opened his massive jaws wide and took a bite out of the barbell. A horrible screeching sound rang out as he chewed up the piece of iron and swallowed it. "You gain the power to eat metal too. And it makes you strong. Like me." He flexed in front of the camera.

"As the champion of my god I will grant the world a feat. If one of my viewers will tell me the name of a ghoul who is about to kill a human, I will hunt the ghoul down on camera and stop them. You here that ghouls I Herold Satan am not afraid of you. And to you lady ghouls interested in this body I'm single." He flexed again and turned off the video. Almost instantly an unknown reviewer listed binge eater Rize. What followed that was a ton of hate mail. Claiming his feats were fake and he must be a gym nut.

From there he put on his go pro and leapt from his window. "Mr. Satan away." He yelled as he flew. His nose had already locked on Rize. It was night at this point and his nose was piqued by the scent of blood.

With his go, pro, he zoomed in on Rize. "As you can see that is the ghoul known as the binge eater in her natural habitat. Look as she goes after he natural prey the college student. Satan throw." Herold yelled as he threw a steel beam at the woman. She somehow managed to dodge his surprise attack.

He rubbed his huge chin as he floated down. Rize stared at him with red eyes. His adult body stirred at the sight of the beautiful woman. "What the hell are you supposed to be." The woman said.

Another camera flashed on Herold. He flexed his muscles and took on an epic pose. "You dare ask who I am. I and the champion of the ultimate god of stars and change. The epitome of male perfection given human form. Dynamic and heroic the one the only Mr. Satan." He finished with a devil horn sign.

She attacked this time with her kagune. "Sol armor," he said. Glowing, demonic looking armor covered his body protecting him from the attack. This body wasn't a fighter's body so it couldn't take as much punishment. So, when the blow struck he was knocked back. He got up quickly.

"Your attacks are useless before the god given might of Mr. Satan. Give up and I will merely take the boy to the hospital and you will get off with a warning. Behold the generosity of Satan." Rize looked at him as if he was insane. She laughed.

"Your funny. Damn now die." The four tentacles made a drill and she dashed forward confident.

"Satan ultimate bursting cosmic super star megaton giga berserker mega punch." Herold activated burst and hit Rize really, hard. It wasn't fatal and only knocked the woman out but it was enough. Feeling that his job was done and too carried away to remember Kaneki he teleported back to his apartment. Then he uploaded his video after a little editing. Instantly his number of subscribers skyrocketed and he got an email from the CCG.

Harry opened his eyes and yawned. He sent Herold to bed for use later. With a core, half-filled it was time to go bug Touka.

He left the apartment and was met by two men. One a white haired squinting old man and a dark haired younger man. "Hello boy we are looking for a Herold Satan do you know where he lives."

Chapter end

Hey guys Ultimatedaywriter here hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review. If you want more Herald Satan, then let me know. Next Chapter is starting with a Dumbledore scene. Followed by Lilith Potter and what she has been doing.


	4. Chapter 4

17

Hunger Chapter 4

He found himself a haven in the void. Sol sat on a throne of steel. Below him a furnace larger and more powerful than the one he had before sucked in faith energy. It added an element to his castle. His castle could breathe.

As the furnace refined the faith or madra as some call it he absorbed the refined divine energy. It was an important step to increase his power. For the moment, he was merely a godling not even a lesser deity. Time would change that.

The top of his castle was open so he could see the infinite universes just out of sight. He stretched a silvery hand out and for a moment it felt like he could touch them. His head suddenly shot over to an interruption.

It was a small Nosfuratu girl around his age. Though he could be wrong the immortal race does have a shape shifting ability. He was knocked out of his thoughts by a moon shaped scar over the girl's eyes. He knew who she was.

She was far away not even inside his castle. He tasted her consciousness. His sister had arrived here in her sleep their souls the souls of twins naturally attracted each other. He frowned and looked down at his lap.

Many tools were there as well as a barrel and frame crafted form the bones of a demon. Sol smiled perhaps this gun would make her a descent birthday/ Christmas gift.

"Did you know brother while you were tortured and hated I was loved and cherished. Our father loved me more than you. That's why he gave me up to live with my new mother and father. My father is Alucard and my mother is Integra Helsing." He looked upon his sister's face and took her in for what she was.

This girl had jet black hair tamed in a way that his spiky crown like hair never would. Her eyes were blood red but and her face held an angular shape much like his own. Though her chin was sharper and her eyes were slanted to a degree. Her body wasn't as thin and bony as his own. She had definite muscle definition like a dancer.

When she spoke, she twirled around and danced? Her blood red dress moved around her like it had a mind of its own. She wore black opera gloves with golden designs. To his eye, she was beautiful. He envied her for that. Harry never once felt handsome unless he was Herold Satan.

He looked upon himself. In this land between dreams and reality he wasn't in the form of Harry Potter or Herald Satan. No Harry was the god that gave himself the name Sol. He stood no taller than normal Harry but in this form, he was different. He felt a pride in this form.

In this form his hair was black and it stood on end like a flame. His flesh held a silver sheen from the vast quantities of metals he had added to his true form. In his chest, there beat a small star formed from his slow ascension to godhood. He was muscled like a fighter and he felt like one. He wore the scaled corpse of Krampus as a set of slacks and boots. The demon of avarice's bones fashioned into a glowing staff sat next to him.

The staff reflected his face. His eyes were green nuclear reactors and his face was free of blemishes even the scar left by Voldemort was gone. The soul of the dark lord was held within a medallion around his neck. In the space of dreams and chaos Harry sat within the ruins of his metal castle upon a steel throne. His sister walked through the halls of his fortress and dodged his traps.

She flung open the doors to his throne room and beasts of all kinds with too many eyes surged forth. His staff flashed and they were all frozen instantly. His sister smiled at him and stood there alone. "Brother dearest I want your soul. It would make me happy if you would give it to me."

"What a cruel sister I have to demand from me the only thing that is mine." She smiled a smile full of fanged teeth. Harry smiled back to her. His teeth were flat and uniform unlike the rest of the divine castle of steel and fire.

Her gloved hands formed a square with her thumbs. "Cromwell initiative zero release." The young Vampire was enveloped with a column of power. When the column dissipated. She looked like a teenager her hair was cut short and she had wings as black as night and a sword that screamed with lost souls. The wings he soon realized were made from dozens of Kagune. Spikes that moved far beyond the sound barrier flew at him.

Sol never moved he merely let out a bit of the heat contained within him. The sudden change of temperature created a massive wind current that displaced the crystal shards. He batted the rest away with his staff. His sister glared at him. Weeks of feeding on the souls and blood of ghouls and all she could to her brother was ruffle his hair.

She dashed around using her vampire and kagune enhanced speed. He didn't attack. She launched more spikes only for the same result. Lilith flapped her wings and took to the air.

Sol never left his throne. He merely rested his head on his hand and watched her. Infuriated Lilith used a new ability she had gained. The RC cells within her body produced a massive amount of heat and light she fired a giant corona at her brother.

Sol looked up and watched as the attack crashed into him. He quickly absorbed the heat before it could melt his castle further. Standing up he stretched.

"This has been fun sis but it's about time for you to wake up." Lilith woke up in her coffin. Night had fallen and she was thirsty. Hopefully her mother had a job for her.

She slid the lid open and had one final thought about her brother. Alucard had told her of his living conditions and she had told her father that she didn't care. He was just a human to her now. Her vampire of a father was so proud that he let her come with him for a drink.

Even now if he asked her if she regretted it she would say no. But when she saw those eyes she was disappointed. There was no anger or hate. He looked at her like she was his annoying younger sibling. Worst he acted like she was in his room without asking.

When she used, her signature move the blood Sunday he didn't flinch. No if she wasn't mistaken he had grown even stronger. Lilith wanted to know what happened to her brother to give him such power.

She quickly brushed her fangs and left for her mother's office. Thoughts of her brother were quickly forgotten. After all he was dead wasn't he.

A silvery glint caught her eyes. She jumped out of the way thinking Walter had gotten the drop on her. Only she was alone. She looked to the source of the silver sparkles. It came from her coffin.

There in her coffin sat a gun in a glass case. Upon the case was a gift tag. "To Lilith my dearest sister. Love Harry Potter, Herold Satan, and Sol the god. Take care little sister and next time knock." She stared at the gun It was a heavy tri barrel revolver made of bone so cold it hurt to touch. She pointed it at one of the bullet proof walls and squeezed the trigger. A heavy beam of plasma blasted into the wall melting the concrete around it.

A fanged grin ripped itself onto her face. Then it disappeared revealing a small smile. "Happy birthday Harry sorry I am not the sister you deserve." A holster made of shadows appeared at her side and she slammed the gun home.

Harry awoke gasping. He had really done it. A smile crept over his face. He had created a third body Sol.

Daylight had just slipped in through the blinds as he made his way out. He stopped in his tracks when he saw two CCG agents. One had white hair and the other one looked like the classic stern cop.

It was the white haired one who spoke first. "Hello young man I am looking for a Mr. Satan. His email address said he lives in the apartment complex behind you. Could you tell us which room he lives in?" Harry's eye met the white-haired man's eyes and saw captain freaking Ahab.

He didn't miss a beat he knew if he didn't answer immediately he would be considered a ghoul. If he wasn't already. "I think he lives in room 203. If you hurry you might catch him before he goes on his morning jogs." The old man gave out a cheerful fake smile.

"Thank you, young man, put it there." The old man put out his hand. Harry saw the glint of metal and lowered the defense around his hand to the maximum. When they shook hand, he grimaced.

The old man pulled back his hand and saw the blood on the pin. "Well you aren't a ghoul so you should be careful young man don't wonder into any back alleys." The old man said.

"Mister Mado that was a little extreme he is only a child." The old man shrugged.

"Maybe but I prefer to be safe than dead." Harry decided to hurry and run over to Aenteku. They probably wanted to chew him out and or get the deal on Herold Satan.

Herold Satan looked over his muscular body. He didn't have a six, eight or ten pack. No Mr. Satan had a twelve pack. Every ab looked like it was chiseled by the hands of a perfectionist god.

Herold looked over his body and saw only perfection. His face her fierce green eyes, a slanted brow, high cheek bones, and a massive chin that made him a super hero. He was what peopled dreamed of becoming but sorry Mr. Satan cannot be matched.

Once he finished brushing his white shiny teeth and flossing. It was time to find a place for breakfast. A place that wasn't Aenteku. He also needed a cellphone so he could read reviews. It was almost time for his next video.

He decided to do pushups and watch his arms flex maybe that could be his next video. His Satan senses suddenly started to tingle. No there was a knock on the door.

Herold did a back flip and landed squarely on his feet. Two devil horn hand signs later he walked to answer the door. When the door opened, he spotted two CCG investigators.

He nodded to himself. "I know what you're here for." The old man's eyes squinted at him insanely.

"Oh, you do pray tell what are we here for." Herold smiled and handed the two smaller men two signed autographs of his picture in one of his more epic poses.

The younger man looked at his new one of a kind autograph and marveled at its beauty. "I think you are confused as to why we are here sir. If you would just come with us to CCG headquarters, we would be happy to explain." Herold nodded. His hunch was correct the all wanted his autograph. He did have over a thousand copies made.

Walking over to his coat hanger he grabbed a white trimmed overcoat with a grand red cape. The two men stared at him and he flexed to inspire them to work harder. A hand moved through his giant golden afro. He put on a pair of sunglasses that matched with his tan skin tone.

The smell of burning food filled the air. Herold turned to the kitchen. "Oh, no my omelet not my omelet." He dashed into the kitchen and ripped the pan off the fire. Flames shot up from the stove it must have been the sausage grease. Quickly he sucked in a breath stealing the heat from the flames and putting out the fire.

The stove cut off with a quick click and he stared at the burnt remains of his omelet. If only he had done his pushups faster. No, it was not his fault that the omelet burned it was obviously the investigators and their rabid fan boying. He shook his head again he would have to forgive them. Mr. Satan was simply too great of a man to hold such grudges.

He opened a drawer and pulled out a fork. In one smooth motion, he freed the omelet from the skillet and hoisted the whole thing into his mouth. He chewed three times and swallowed. The mass in this throat went down without a hitch. Only he was still hungry. "If you would wait just a few more minutes, officers we will be on our way."

Opening the fridge revealed a sorry sight. He would have to go grocery shopping soon or send Harry to do it. Unlike his other self, he needed to eat to maintain this body. He grabbed eight raw eggs and cracked them all over his mouth. When they hit his stomach, he felt full for the moment.

"Are you ready to go yet or should we stop by a mcdonalds." Mado said. Herold thought about it. But shook his head he couldn't take advantage of their hospitality anymore.

"No let's go it will be a while before I get another tip for my next video." They looked at him strangely.

"Mr. Mado I think this man is insane. Legally I mean. Are you sure we should bring him to headquarters? He thought we wanted his autograph for god's sake."

"Mr. Satan if I may be so bold what is the source of your amazing feats?" Herold smiled and pulled out a book with a picture of a lightning bolt on it.

"This book contains all the information, rituals, and morals a follower of Sol needs to know. If you want further information you must as the great one himself. How to do so is in the book as well look in the index under rituals." Herold said. "By the way did you drive here." They looked at each other. The back to Herold.

"No, we walked here driving a car into ghoul territory can lead to vehicular destruction." Amon said. Herold nodded.

"Then you should both grab on to me so I can teleport us there." They once again looked upon the mighty Mr. Satan in awe. He smiled and grabbed them on the shoulders. His fans can be so shy at times. In a pop, they were at the base of CCG headquarters.

Harry walked into a closed Aenteku. Touka was waiting for him. When he walked up to her eyes turned red. "Hey Touka is something wrong." She raised her phone and loaded the video of Mr. Satan vs Binge eater. It played showing Mr. Satan fly above the city of Tokyo. He heard his other self-attempt commentary and fail miserably. He made a note that they would have to edit it in over the video.

"What the hell is this I mean how is this possible. It has every ghoul from here to the first ward going insane. What does this even mean are you suddenly against ghouls and who the hell is the God Sol." Harry waited until she was finished.

"I created two other bodies and I am currently inhabiting all of them at once. It means that I will be a mercenary of the people. I will protect the truly needy from ghouls and protect the innocent ghouls from the CCG. If ghouls or humans hold their faith in me. I will reward them. Why Herold Satan, well he is basically a living ad to tempt ghouls and humans into joining my religion." Harry gave her his best smile.

"Why Darth Sidious you almost sounded convincing." Harry let his frown falter. He shrugged.

"Maybe I also wanted to cause a little chaos just for the hell of it. While everyone is looking at Herold Satan I will move behind the scenes promoting laws to give rights to ghouls. Do you disagree with my methods?" Harry said.

Touka shrugged. "It just seems like a roundabout way to do things. If you can make infinite bodies, you can pretty much clone a bunch of people and remove the need for ghouls to eat humans." She made a good point but Harry wasn't interested in solving world hunger through his own flesh. But he could invest into it.

"My cloning doesn't work that way. But I will consider it. So are we good Touka or are you still pissed at me." Touka frowned and gave him the evil eye.

"We are far from good you're going to have to make it up to me." Harry smiled and pulled out a wooden ring. He took her hand and slipped it on her finger. "What's that?" Harry smiled.

"I carved it myself. It should decrease your hunger but in exchange you're going to have to drink more water." Touka let out a huff and withdrew her kagune her eyes went back to normal.

"I asked the manager to postpone opening the store just for this meeting and it turns out it was unneeded. Whatever I have a day off now want to go up to my room and watch the prequels." Harry nodded and they left for her room.

Herold Satan was getting stares from both men and women. Was it love at first sight did they all experience it when they looked upon his image. He spun launching autographed pictures of himself ending in a mighty pose.

They were in CCG headquarters, they had given him an armed escort. But he didn't see a reason why. The many fans around him didn't seem in danger of going rabid.

An important looking man who called himself investigator something or other started talking to him rapidly. He shook Herold's hand then Herold's phone got a message. "Could you wait until after introductions to answer phones? Mr. Satan?"

Herold scanned a very important message from an anonymous subscribe. She was a mother of twin girls both teens around 19 they hadn't come home in quite some time. She then received a text message that they were being held captive by ghouls in the 11th ward. The exact address and street name was listed. He quickly plugged it into his GPS.

"I hate to cut our meeting short but there is an incident." The investigators looked at him seriously. The old man spoke first.

"Oh, has one of your subscribers ratted out another binge eater. Or are you just going out to pick up a female ghoul for a night on the town." Herold frowned.

"My sexual desires aside." Herold looked at the man with a very disapproving look. "Two young women were kidnapped in the 11th ward the mother of the girls has asked me to rescue them." The investigators looked at one another.

"We can form a strike team and be there in the hour. Do you have the address?" The lead investigator said. Herold would have to learn the man's name if he was to form a working relationship with him.

"You can't be serious captain. This man is just someone we picked up off the streets he isn't an investigator. How do we know if this message isn't a false lead? We have hundreds of fakes a day." Amon said. Herold stared at it and felt through his link to his god form and his original form Harry Potter. They were one mind working in three ways at once.

Wizards have access to something like the force. They have limited precognition though if it isn't practiced regularly it weakens like any other muscle. Right now, all three of his bodies were pouring thousands of mana into the unused skill to get even a little insight.

Herold had a feeling now when he read the message. It was positive with mixed deception. "There will definitely be ghouls there. But that's as much as my abilities get out of this. Whether that means the girls are already dead or their ghouls themselves I don't know."

Herold wrote down the coordinates in the best Japanese he could manage. It was poor a toddler could have done better. He was confident his charisma would lead them to the spot alone. "I suggest you wait up if it's a trap I would rather trip it before you soft normal get there. Oh, and here this is for the CCG." Herold handed them a copy of the soul doctrine and ritual manual.

He walked over to a window. "Those don't," Herold teleported just beyond the window. His GoPro had been on the entire time sending a live feed to YouTube. Using his practiced telekinesis, he flew towards the 11th ward activating mana armor to keep the wind chill from bothering him.

A massive warehouse next to several run-down apartments greeted his sight. It was frigid. With his special eyes, he could see over fifty heat signatures inside the warehouse. After all he was truly a great old one of the fire element.

Herold didn't often think of how his body was crafted from the black tare that Harry Potter threw up on a regular basis. It was unsettling to know he was made of the flesh that failed to become outer god material. He was perfection sculpted from imperfect materials a one of a kind form of art.

Sol his supposed god was different. He was made from the divine power within Harry Potter and the outer god flesh that made up his other self's body. Out of the three Herold was the closes one to humanity.

Shaking out of his thoughts he let his feet touch the ground. It would be some time before the CCG got here. With his will, he cleared the fog from the eye of his camera. He had all the powers of his other bodies. There was just less mana to work with and a weaker body. He was sculpted from destabilizing flesh and it would be some time before his body was at the level of a great old one.

He came upon a door and opened it. There were no lights inside. Herold closed the door behind him. Sol armor wrapped around him.

Mr. Satan looked like a true demon. Two curved horns adorned his head. His skin looked scaled and spikes shot out everywhere. In this form, he glided instead of walked. "For my viewers, I will now turn on night cam. It is unfortunate but some ghouls have kidnapped two young women and I can sense over fifty ghouls here and no humans." To all ghouls within my fan base I apologize but if they don't explain to me why I'm here I will be forced to terminate them all.

The lights flared on revealing dozens of ghouls wearing masks. One was a woman dressed like a mummy. Something stirred inside him when he saw her. He felt that he had to know who she was. Then he saw another female ghoul and something stirred inside of him and he had to know who she was. Yet again his eyes fell upon another ghoul this one was a guy he skipped him and spotted a red head the stirring continued.

"We don't take kindly to hero types around here." One ghoul in a Jason mask said. "So, we are going to teach you what is 1000-7."

"992 now where are the twins. I know they must be directly behind you right." The green haired girl ran fast to stand at his right elbow. She cupped her hand and jumped at his ear.

He bent down like one would to a child. "What is that miss?" Herold said.

"The names Eto and you got it wrong the correct answer is 993." Herold shook his head.

"No little girl becaus seven now fulfils the rolls of the other two numbers as well. Therefore, the answer is 993 992 and 991. Stick with me young Eto and I will teach you the ways of the world." He stood there looking like the true hero he was. She nodded to him.

"That wasn't very funny Mr. Satan I hope you fight better than you tell jokes." The green haired woman ran quickly and jumped up landing on one of the many rafters in the building. "Oh, and the twins are these two." She pointed to two ghouls they each had a single red eye."

"I see so their mother or father is a ghoul and this gang of ruffians kidnapped them because they are against the social taboo. Don't worry girls I Mr. Satan will return you to your ma in one piece." They looked like they were about to say something but Eto cut them off.

"Eto this is my game leave." Jason said. "I have had enough of your shenanigans."

"For all those who go to my website and purchase the PDF file of Sol doctrine and rituals I will now demonstrate the ultimate form of the Sol arts." In an instant, he used burst. When combined with his armor it turned it to a pitch-black color. Purple veins spread through the armor where the mana flowed.

He opened his mouth and roared. His voice was further enhanced by a sound amplifying charm. The ghouls covered their ears and shrank back in pain.

"Now notice the increase in speed and power." His voice was a roar the ghouls fell to their knees from the pain. Luckily for the listener there were sound dampeners on the camera.

Herold's gaze fell into a purple haze. He felt his foot dig deep into the concrete as he leapt forward. His arms were like scythes every ghoul within his reach were beheaded or bisected horizontally. His camera recorded everything in 1/100th of a second. Speeding up and slowing down for the viewer's pleasure. Eto and the twins were gone the mint haired woman and some grey-haired man scooped them up and high tailed it.

"Justice infinity kick," He leapt into a group of ghouls spun and kicked rapidly. Using his burst, he could extend the reach of his kicks force devastating everyone around him.

They ghouls finally mounted a defense. He nodded to their leaders for their wisdom even if retreat would have saved them. Herold hadn't been aiming for lethal blows. Some of the ghouls he kicked were still alive just full of his foot sized holes. With quick insight, he found his mana supply running down quickly. He had maybe a minute left in this form. Probably because his body was new. His every breath increased his mana, stamina, and health but he started with 100units in each category. With slight jumps as his body became more stable.

His form used burst to the tenth degree to balance out the high defense his armor granted. The armor protected his body from most of the damage the friction from moving at intense speeds caused. But his muscles could only take the strain of working at ten times their capacity for so long.

They ghouls made their move. The ukaku types gathered in unites and unleashed a useless barrage. The feathery shards of hardened cells lost their bio electricity on contact and refueled him slightly. But they were annoying. They flooded his vision and forced him to cover his camera with a hand.

He leapt up out of the incoming fire only to meet ten rinkaku types slashed at him while Koukaku backed them up with defense. It was impressive for a bunch of gang members. He grabbed the nearest rinkaku and spun around. His hand crushed the kagune just as he finished his third spin. The woman that the rinkaku was attached too looked like she was run over by a tank. There was nothing left of her but meaty paste.

Herold stood there for a time after he ran out of ghouls on the rafters to crush. "I will say this once. Accept the god, Sol and join the religion. If you do I shall spare you. Can any of you claim to be able to take me on one on one. Is there a one of you who can pose a challenge to me Herold Satan the champion of Sol. The single most handsome man alive." He struck a pose that looked like a demon crawled out of hell to feed on souls.

Many of the Ghouls fell to their knees their hands forming a sign of prayer. As for the ghouls around the Hockey masked guy. Well they were clearly too afraid of him. Something that Herold would have to correct.

His cape moved behind him as if by an invisible wind. He appeared before Jason and the ghouls closes to the hockey masked ghoul. They looked upon Mr. Satan with fear but their fear of Jason was too great to back down.

A part of Herold relished in the fear the ghouls held for him. Was it the ancient great old one flesh that made up his body. He flexed his powerful muscles. Even under the armor they bulged. He knew in his heart that there was no other man like himself.

"All those who have surrendered to me prepare to receive the mark of soul. From this day on you are my brothers and sisters. We are the Lightning Knights chapter house prepare to receive your mark." Herold used some of the last of his mana and felt as massive amounts of lightning crackled around his form. Jason lashed out with his kagune he moved like rabid animal.

Herold thrust his hand forward as the other ghouls joined Jason in his charge. He could see it in their eyes. They knew that this was the end. Mr. Satan would not disappoint them. Massive arcs of lightning stretched out from his finger tips and struck the charging group. Even as his lighting tore through the others Jason ran on.

His mana was empty and his armor was disappearing just as a massive bikaku stabbed into his guts. Just as he was stabbed through Jason collapsed. Herold grabbed ahold of the kagune with his remaining strength and ripped it out.

Herold didn't brag about his perfect body for nothing. At the cost of his heath the wound began to rapidly regenerate. In less than thirty heartbeats the wound was closed. They sun was still out and shining strong. His mana supply would be back to half in the next thirty minutes.

His eyes turned to the ghouls some had escaped while his back was turned but seven of them remained. Three women and four men were ready to become chapter members. He stood tall and repaired the fabric of his clothing with magic.

He walked up to them. "You are the only ones with the courage to stay. Good becoming a member of the chapter will change you into something closer to me. Though you will still have to eat human flesh to survive the need will be greatly lessened. Your bodies will alter to take in electricity, heat, and light and use it for food. If you planned on dying of old age I am going to have to disappoint you. When you take up the mark you will be long lived. Perhaps your life span could reach a thousand years or greater. What is your name girl?" Herold said.

"Saya, Satan sama." Herold nodded. "Are you prepared to take the mark?" Herold said. The woman eyes were hidden by her long black hair. But he could sense they slight change in her heartbeat. "Relax you won't grow a yellow afro if that's what you're thinking."

"I'm ready," Saya said. Herold nodded. He took her hand and turned over her palm.

"As champion of Sol I hereby accept Saya as a sister of chapter house Lightning Knights." He created a small hot point at the end of his finger tip. The divine mana within his body mingled with his own. As he drew a small lightning bolt on her palm he infused her with that divine mana. He hoped that is would change her as he intended.

He turned to the next a man with purple hair. "My name is Sho Satan sama. I am ready to receive the mark and accept Sol as my deity." Herold nodded and marked him. He marked the others as well. None changed their mind not that expected them to.

He could feel it already. They were absorbing energy from the sun. Herold could feel it because when their bodies refined it into mana a small amount of that mana flowed into himself. "I name you the 7 holy knights of the order. All lighting knights after you will be subordinate to the seven of you.

I suggest you go forth to other wards and acquire members for our new chapter. Human or ghoul it doesn't matter so long as you deem them loyal. He heard the sirens of the CCG. His seven knights made to leave only to stop at his command.

They were used to following orders, good. He didn't feel like dealing with insubordination. "Relax we are a corporate religion as of midnight, last night. All the paper work has been filed legally as a practitioner of the Sol faith the CCG cannot attack you without violating the freedom of religion act." One of the ghouls turned to him.

"Do you really believe that a simple piece of paper will stop the CCG from trying to kill us." It was Kaiba one of his knights who spoke. The ghoul was a ukaku, bikaku chimera unlike the normal red his kagune was a blue almost white color.

Herold laughed. It was loud and long. I will admit I have my doubts but if they do we have a lot to gain. If they don't then I will teleport us out of here. So, no real loss.

His camera was still rolling if this was going to work then it had to be on YouTube. He could just feel the subscribers increasing with every step the CCG investigators took.

The doors burst open revealing Arima the special investigator 1st class. With him were several investigators ready for a fight. They had automatic weapons with what he guessed were quinque rounds. Herold walked up to them his seven knights followed.

"It seems we were late. Though you seem to have made some sort of arrangement with the ghouls behind you. I understand that you aren't a member of the CCG but we will not allow members of the ghoul gang Algeri Tree to escape." The man had a hand on his briefcase he was ready for a fight.

Herold flexed and thought about what he was going to say and how he was going to say it. "Freedom of religion." They all looked at him strangely. "They are my members of the Sol religion. So, they are no longer considered by the government as ghouls but practitioners of a religion."

"That can't be right I will bring up the listed corporate religions right now. Its listed right here. And there are hundreds of names filed under this religion. But how the first time I heard of it was from a YouTube channel. You would have had to complete months' worth of paper work in a single day." One of the investigators said. He had a faded goatee and all the other investigators looked upon him for leadership.

"Herold Satan correct. The YouTuber with mystical abilities. Abilities that border on fantasy to downright impossible. You appeared days ago, and seem to be able to spam new abilities at a moment's notice. I will let you and your followers go only because your videos are entertaining with breakfast." Herold and his seven knights left through the CCG and continued to the 20th ward there they divided.

The fates watched how this strange version of their once pawn ripped apart the very fabric of fate itself. Something had to be done before they lost their hold on this universe all together. They could not directly touch the fate of a god but everything around the deity was fair game. So, they turned their decrepit gazes to Jason. He was supposed to kill the father of Hinomi and set the investigators off against her mother. It was important for the molding of Kaneki.

There was no life left within Jason but his kagune had bit into the destabilized flesh of a forming great old one. So, they twisted a few strings and Jason began to return to life different. After all, 'with strange aeons even death may die.' Jason rose from his death different than before. He slipped away from the CCG with speed he didn't have before.

Hogwarts 1991

Dumbledore sat at the head of the staff table. He sipped wine and blitzed through ministry documents. It was difficult holding a forth position but Albus relished the chance to clean up the wizarding world. He never felt younger.

That is until a single name was called. "Lilith Potter," a girl with pitch black hair and eyes killing curse green sat on the stool. She moved like a ballet dancer and each step looked as if she would fly away. It was then that he noticed a weapon on her side. It was made of bone and radiated such power he nearly choked on his scone.

He waited on baited breath for what house the hat would choose. "Better be Hufflepuff." Albus let out a sigh at least she wasn't in slitherin. In his mind plans half-forgotten came rushing back he wanted to cry. Now he had a fifth position to take. Not only did he have to fix the ministry run the wizingnaut, represent Britain in the ICW, and be headmaster. But now he had to set up a series of tests to make this new Lilith Potter into a true hero. Maybe he could give that position to Snape. Surely the old bat wouldn't mind teaching Lily's daughter.

Lilith Potter saw a boy and didn't want to just gobble him up. Who was this boy why it was Cedric Diggory. And she hated the human from the bottom of her dark heart. Everything about him annoyed her. That cheesy smile, too white complexion, his eyes were too blue like the ocean, and his hair was just perfect. So, ok maybe he wasn't so bad. But she wanted to eat her brother, her mother, and her father. That was part of being what she was. To not feel that way about some boy. It wasn't just the heating of the pistol at her hip that was sending warning bells through her head.

Harry layed with Touka in her bed. He had let himself grow a few inches so he didn't look so short. Just to make it easier to spoon her. They had fallen asleep watching the trilogy. Too much whining from Aniken and Obi Wan.

He was looking through the deep web looking through image after image. Until he found something that send warning bells through his head. It was a yellow sign one that he knew all too well.

Chapter end

Well that was fun. Hey people this is Ultimatedaywriter here with another chapter sorry if it was a long wait. I think I'm getting a little better at this. I am working on an outline for my future chapters so they will come out a little faster I hope.

This has been fun if you have any ideas for the plot I am open for suggestions. I am about to go heavy in the Cthulhu mythos. Nyarlathotep will have a role to play in later chapters. But first it's the king in yellows turn.

If your curious. Harry and Herold Satan are in the future the year 2016. 25 years after Lilith's firth year. I did this mainly because of the technology difference.

Lilith can communicate with Sol because he exists outside of space time. Lilith can visit his plane because they have a twin link. As well as the pieces of Voldemort's soul.

Please review


	5. Chapter 5

19

The hunger chapter 5

Sex Harry Potter was slowly becoming obsessed with it. He didn't know why. It bothered him to no end. Right now, he was spooning Touka.

A few weeks ago, it was innocent. But as the amount of power he could recover at a time increased he slowly started to age his body. Now he looked to be around 12.

His grip tightened around the young woman he was sleeping with. She had quickly become his best friend. Together they watched Herold Satan and his seven Lightning knights tear through the 23 ward. She introduced him to Lord of the rings, Lovecraft a scarily accurate account of history, and Warhammer 40K. They watched all the Jet Lee movies together it was like having a life of his own.

Herold Satan and his 7 knight's antics were like watching an old samurai movie. They showed up and found unrest, put down or converted any ghoul or human to their cause, and when it was all over they left. Touka had started calling them his Jedi order. When Harry explained the code they now had to live by she laughed.

He had grown to enjoy her laughter it was one of the few joys he held in life. Memories of the time in zombie infested lands and at the Dursleys were beginning to settle. His mind was clearing up. Even the mark of the king in yellow really didn't bother him now.

Only if the king in yellow was around then it must be in opposition of Cthulhu. But he hadn't felt the ancient city's rising. As an outer god albeit larvae he should have sensed it. Not to mention the lack of dreams. This wasn't a task for Harry Potter this was a task for Sol.

Harry hugged Touka tighter to his chest. He held back his inhuman strength even a ghoul couldn't take his full power. How he wanted her she was his bird soaked in blood. Perhaps he would tell her of his feelings in a few months. He hoped he could hold his hormones at bay for that long.

These thoughts in mind he decided to change how he treated Touka. Instead of these in room hang outs he would take her to the cinema. If he was going to make her his bird, then he would treat her like it. Only what could he give a ghoul in place of chocolate, that wasn't human body parts. He was beginning to love her but he didn't have it in him to murder and chop up people for her. Not that she wanted him to.

He rolled over on his back. Touka liked to look as human as possible. There was a darkness in her. The darkness in her was bitter towards humans. She hid it well when he was around.

Harry got out of bed and left her room. He stepped out of the shop and leapt upon the roof. The cold air didn't bother him he had more heat in his body than ever.

His body shifted into a truly alien form. In the moonlight, he showed his sensory form. It was hideous with many tentacles and mouths. They hugged a humanoid body. Harry's body was jet black with green eyes that glowed with inhuman light. He had no mouth on his face. He had an uncountable number for communication organs. They spoke and said all his worries and fears. They praised him and his triumphs all in the same breath.

Even in this form the lust was unbearable. But he contained it with inhuman grace. There was a presence out there one like his Herold Satan form. If he wasn't mistaken it was made from his very cells.

Eyes that were of an endless quality and could see beyond time in space opened upon his tentacles. His brain was shocked for a second by the pure sensory overload. As he adapted his senses extended to feel further into the world.

"Harry, you there." He heard her voice and his form turned to her. Her eyes turned red and blood oozed from her nose and ears.

He moved before the insanity could set in. Using his innate psychic power, he grasped her sense of self. Her very personality was on the verge of collapsing. Harry James Potter would not allow it.

Flesh slithered and he infused her mind with his own might. Holding her consciousness together and granting her some understanding. She collapsed in his tentacles.

Some of his tentacles disappeared flowing into Touka. He felt the pull coming from her kagune. He cut the flow instantly and marveled at the change in her. Her RC cells their pattern changed.

He let her down stitching the wound in her mind closed. She would need time to heal, time to return to consciousness. Harry didn't want her to see him in this state. But it couldn't be helped he was too focused on his ghoul to find the ghoul with his eldritch flesh.

Harry had done what he came out here to do. He had located the anomaly that felt like his own flesh. It was the ghoul that wore a Jason hockey mask.

His other selves knew what he knew there was no need to share information. Herold Satan would send his seven knights against the ghoul that stole great old one flesh. They would be ordered the slay the beast and devour him to take the great old one power for themselves.

They needed abilities to put themselves ahead of his growing followers. The world around him blurred he was being pulled to another realm. Harry gripped Touka tight to his chest.

"My son. How you have grown. I am glad to see you." Harry stared into a faceless creature. If he was human his mind would have snapped instantly. Even the voice did not speak in any human language. Too many mouths and vibrating forms.

He looked upon the form of the creature he inherited his eldritch power from. The being was massive on an interplanetary scale. But Harry could make out the presence of trillions upon trillions of souls.

They were there some screamed in the throes of agony. Their screams were haunting, their flesh and bones were ripped apart by souls cursed by fits of rage. Many faced creatures yelled and gurgled as they tortured the souls around them. Orgies raged with many sexual organs of all sizes of shapes. Women, men, and all in between raped one another in orgies thousands of miles long. There were those who had given in to despair and they continuously tried to kill themselves to no avail. But they all had one thing in common they were a part of the creature Nyarlathotep.

"This is our first-time meeting come give your father/mother a kiss." Harry wasn't taking this sitting down. He balled a massive hand around Touka protecting her as he transformed.

His hair became an uncountable number of Dragons they roared and spewed lightning from his head. His head was human like only his eyes were maid of thousands of sensory bodies like the one he had taken earlier. They squirmed in his socket the many tentacles exuding slime to keep irritation at bay. His torso was metallic and held the mighty furnace that refined faith energy. Harry had three arms on each side. The arms muscular with ball joints to allow 360-degree movement. From the waist, down he had strong legs built like a bull's, with humanoid goat feet. Between his legs swung a massive spiked beast it had hundreds of eyes small and arms all around it.

Just as his naked form appeared the soul of Krampus forged into mystical slacks and boots covered his modesty. He blinked and blinked again. His senses were so powerful. Harry could count the hairs on the head of some chick on Nyarlathotep's ass.

A massive hand made of screaming souls brushed through Harry's hair. "Impressive to have survived the transition from an insect to my progeny. As pleasant as it would be to get to know each other. Your woman won't survive here. I must tell you to return to 1991 and enroll into Hogwarts. The fates are at war with you not that you have noticed. Due to your inexperience, they will strike a decisive blow to you soon. So, you must return to Hogwarts and destroy their prophecy." Harry thought about it for a moment then shook his head.

"I can't do it. My name might be Harry Potter but I'm not the chosen one. That isn't my destiny." Harry felt a force overwhelm his own magic power. Harry's body turned into that of an insignificant leach.

"Who are you to tell me what is and isn't. I taught the devil how to lie and cheat. I am the fear in the heart of man and the force that they cannot resist. You will return to Hogwarts." Harry threw off the transformation.

As far as size went he was a speck upon a speck compared to the size of the being before him. "I don't care how powerful you are I won't become a pawn of the fates." The creatures head tilted to the side.

"Did I say you were their pawn spawn of chaos. We are immune to their machinations. All you must do is find and kill this Tom Riddle and then destroy the wizarding world yourself. It is simple easy even. After all this is the perfect time to see your lovely sister. Now go my son when you decide to return to the past simply think it and your uncle will do the rest. But do it soon the time window will close. Within a day." Harry awoke in Touka's bed still snuggling with her.

Like before he rose from the bed and left the room. This time Touka didn't follow him. His hands shook at the memory of being turned into a leach.

With a huff, he took out a piece of paper. He still didn't really know Japanese. His only way of communication was through eldritch telepathy. He quickly wrote down what he had to do and explained that he would be gone for seven days. Signing his name, he placed it on Touka's fridge.

It was time to leave. A hole in space time opened and he walked through. He didn't look back maybe if he had he would have seen Touka's eyes open.

Touka's vision was blurry she remembered seeing something. But when she thought upon it all she saw was a blur. Damn if it wasn't frustrating. She turned her head to not see a sleeping Harry.

Her stomach gurgled. Well since he wasn't here Touka got up and opened her fridge. It was empty. She remembered downing a chili dog for lunch yesterday. It must have been her last one.

Without a thought, she wrote a note and placed it over one with English hand writing. Figuring it was one of her notes form school she ignored it. She decided to go out hunting.

Harry appeared in a well-lit home. A strange man and women were at the front door. The man had pitch black hair and gave off a familiar feeling. The woman was a busty blonde with Asian features. She had the most peculiar whisker marks on the side of her cheeks. Her sparkling blue eyes locked on to his. "There he is professor."

When the man turned to him he knew who it was immediately. Nyarlathotep but who was the blond she didn't give off an eldritch feel she felt more, divine. A demi god perhaps.

The eyes of a stern looking witch caught his. A small smile appeared on her face. "Hello young man my name is Professor McGonagall. I was sent by my school's headmaster to explain magic to you. You are Sol Nyarlathotep aren't you?" Harry nodded.

His eyes met the eldritch abomination's. He gave a casual nod. Sol Nyarlathotep approached the professor. "Magic mem do you mean the things that I can do. I just thought I had psychic powers." Minerva snorted.

"You will find Mr. Nyarlathotep that such things as psychic powers don't exist. Magic on the other hand is very real." She transformed into a cat and jumped over Sol. Returning to her human form she made the coffee table dance and chairs levitate. She made sure to pronounce every syllable of her spells.

"That is all well in good Mrs. McGonagall but I fear my family isn't so wealthy to afford a private school. Is there perhaps a scholarship program?" Nyarlathotep said.

"There is of course the muggleborn fund. So long as his grades are kept up to an acceptable level his tuition and all necessary school supplies are paid for in full. Now if that is all would your family be willing to take a trip to Diagon Alley?" Sol looked to the Eldritch being.

"I see no problem, Naruko honey I will get your purse." The blonde kissed the outer god as he walked by. They gathered just outside the house and the professor teleported them to the alley.

"First we need to visit Gringots and it is there that muggle currency can be exchanged for wizarding currency." Sol thought that it was a scam and made plans to assassinate the goblin leader and ransack their holds.

A gentle hand gripped his shoulder. "I know how it feels to have a mission and you must be feeling nervous. But I just want you to know I plan to be your mother from now on Sol. Believe it." Sol blinked away thoughts of destroying the goblin nation.

"What do you know about assassination?" The blonde woman blinked then pondered his question.

"If you mean the professor she has always been a pawn to the current leader of the wizarding world. I believe Tepy called him Bumbbles the great and foolish. If you mean the manager of the bank well it's always better to not be seen in the streets near the building before the assassination. In other words, calm your blood lust sport." Sol frowned he needed a kill and he needed it now.

It was amazing how a simple name change can change one's personality and role. Without the Potter name, he felt different like a weight had been lifted form his shoulders.

They walked through the main gate the goblin guards barely gave them a second glance. The approached a teller. "I would like to withdraw fifty galleons from the school vault." The goblin nodded. He tossed the professor a sack.

The professor raised an eyebrow. "Just saving time it's often better have these things prepared." Sol starred hard at the goblin teller. "Is there something you want boy."

"What do your women look like?" He blurted out. The goblin laughed he didn't seem offended in the least.

"He pulled out a leather wallet and showed a few pictures of beautiful green skinned women. That one is my little girl she is about your age I will tell her to owl you. Young man what did you say your name was?"

"Sol Nyarlathotep," Sol said. The goblin nodded and wrote the name down. Well master Nyarlathotep you should be ready for a letter tonight.

Harry nodded and the professor rushed them out. "In all my years, I have never been so embarrassed." He heard the teacher mumble under her breath. "Lucky, we all weren't thrown out we are." Imagine a very thick Gallic accent.

They went to Olivander's wand shop. As soon as he stepped in he felt the wands try to tug at his magic. But he ignored them and kept his magic closely tucked under his skin. Sol turned on his heel to the old man. The man was so shocked by the sudden turn that he gripped at his chest. "Going to give an old man a heart attack."

They heard McGonagall snort. "As often as you do that to every poor child who wonders in here. You certainly deserve it."

"So, my little Sol needs a wand does he just grab one and wave them." Naruko said. As she moved her boobs jiggled. He tried desperately not to watch.

The elderly wand maker coughed. "Yes, well try this one dragon heart string and mahogany." Harry waved it and it felt right perfect the entire shop lit in a blaze. They quickly ran out all but Sol and Nyarlathotep.

The eldritch being turned to him and gave a thumb up. "That's my boy." He walked over to the wands ablaze and put his hands against the fire. "It's good to just sit by a fire and take a load off sometimes. Question why aren't you obsessed with working in gardens, doing dishes, and helping out around the house." Sol thought about it and raised his left arm. It was gone now due to the slight changes he made in this body. But the creature before him understood.

"Yes, such an action as suicide can have a reaction. But usually it's negative." Harry shrugged and thought about it.

"It was either continue to self-fail or try my hardest. I had already attempted the ultimate self-fail. So, I guess a part of me now knows it's useless." They walked out of the inferno that was Olivander's shop.

Many red cloaked men aurors they were called sent out blasts of water at the flames. But it was useless the fire had time to feed on the magic of the wands it wasn't going out soon. Sol pocketed the wand and tossed three galleons to the distraught wand maker.

The professor lead them next to flourish and blots. There they purchased the 1st year texts. Sol managed to snag a very controversial book of rituals. The book had so much dust on it that it was camouflaged into a shelf.

Then they made their way to a clothing store Madame Malkin's robes for all occasions. His parents were told to wait outside by a fast-talking young woman. Sol didn't mind.

Sol was feeling irritated now. The woman who was doing his robes kept trying to stab pins into his body. When they couldn't pierce, his skin, did she stop nope, she stabbed harder. It didn't help that she demanded that he strip even his boxers off.

The woman's name was Angela Bisbee she was a pretty, black woman. Just out of Hogwarts. It wouldn't be so bad if every time she bent over he didn't get a shot of her cleavage. So now the monster between his legs kept looking up and it took all his control to keep it from raising its head. "And done do you want to look, in the mirror." Sol let out a sigh and stepped off the stool.

He stared at himself in the mirror. His scar was gone now only a ring he wore on his right hand. The lightning bolt was bright yellow set in a thick emerald. The band was tungsten.

His face wasn't too much different only his eyes were slanted in a way more like his sisters. His eyes were their normal green. His hair was spiked to look like Vegeta's. Sol had pale skin almost silvery in appearance.

The robe was nice jet black and charmed to change per his house colors. He knew he would be a griffindork just by the gall he had to ask the goblin about their women. Honestly, he didn't mind red and gold they would go with his skin tone he guessed.

They fit well tight in the chest and baggy around the crotch just how he liked it. Though form fitting he had a freedom of movement that he didn't think they could offer. It was even comfortable.

He thanked and payed the women then made to leave. "Take your hands off me you mud blood bitch. Don't you know who my father is, I will have you in Azkaban." He looked over to see the nice lady struggling with some blond-haired kid." She hadn't even asked him to remove his clothes like she had him. Nope all she had done was ask him to get on the stool.

"What's going on here?" A woman with blond hair and a sneer walked in. She looked every bit the mother of the blond boy. The blond looked the woman up and down. "Draco get out of here this woman doesn't work here. She isn't even a witch" Before his eyes a kagune burst form the woman's back. Six red tentacles rushed after the blond just as she put up a barrier spell.

"To think I get to have three meals for the price of one." The black woman said. Her rinkaku stretched out like spider's web and struck Sol in the chest. Sol felt a wetness flow down from his abdomen.

Looking down at his abdomen he noticed he was speared through. He tried to move but he couldn't move his legs. Even his arms no longer obeyed him. How he thought, how could I have been wounded by a mere ghoul. It was then that he sensed it.

It was hidden within the inactive kagune. This ghoul had swallowed over 20 lives of wizards. Their magic cores now fueled her kagune. When he tried, he could sense them intermingling combining slowly within the organ.

Sol unleashed a payload of lightning from his reserves. The buildup of energy was so quick that the kagune was burnt off from his body. The ghoul shrieked.

She swatted Narcissa Malfoy and her spawn away with three wrapped tendrils. The ghoul turned on Sol. Her rikaku regenerated its cut tendril.

"You will be eaten first sugar. To think I was going to let you go before the witch outed me." Sol let her keep talking he needed the time to heal his spine and the hole in his gut. His regeneration was slow much slower than it had been.

He left his fighter core with the other body. He thought his godly form would need it more. If he had just focused on meditation more then maybe this wouldn't have happened. No, this wasn't the time to panic.

This reminded him of his time back at the zombie world when he was just starting out. He was always afraid he would die at the next encounter. Back then he worked hard to build strong fortifications out of brick, then concrete, until finally his coveted steel. Back then he used whatever tool or weapon was available he even went as far as to throw rocks.

But he did have a tool a wand. He withdrew it from his pocket. "I don't know how you're standing human it must be something to do with you magical. Oh, how I love your flavor. You didn't let me get a taste for you when I dressed you. How about you give me a taste of your flesh." Sol held his wand firmly the heat from the dragon core sang to him. It sang of hunger unfulfilled and wrath yet to be unleashed. The little wand reminded him of the swords from bleach. Maybe he had found his soul cutter.

With Sol's reserves, he could have raised a hand and reduced the woman to ash. He could have yelled with a sound charm to stun her. Or he could follow his wands lead and use fire. Once the fire spell was formed Sol took over pouring a massive amount of mana into it altering the spell into a new form.

Sol slashed his wand five times, never saying a word. This was instinctive magic the power of dragons his kin. This was his element.

There was no light show there was no need for one. The woman's head, arms, and legs were cut off her torso fell. Two other cuts removed the rinkaku from her body. A dragon's urge over took him and he followed it. The tentacles still moved of their own accord but Sol was aware and dodged them.

Now upon the kagune Sol twirled his wand. "What are you doing?" The woman Narcissa said.

"Claiming the spoils of war." Harry said. He stabbed his wand into the rinkaku. Then he took his hand off his wand and watched. The kagune clamped around the wand and a battle of wills began.

With twenty wizards cores the kagune had formidable might at its disposal. But his wand pulled from a nigh infinite pool of mana. Where the wand touched, red liquid flowed into it. The wand grew then like a sapling it sprouted reaching ever greater heights. All the while the kagune shriveled.

When the staff was over six feet in height Sol pulled it out. Where the wand tip penetrated now a bulb of hardened kagune flesh sat. He could feel it and he understood it. Even made into wand materials the dragon still strived to increase its own power. A phoenix wand would have burned the kagune to ash. A phoenix wand would never try to improve upon itself. But a dragon that was turned into a wand. It had already lost its pride and had nothing left to lose.

When he held his new staff, he heard a voice masculine and deep enough to shake the mountains. "My name is Hakai the dragon of pillaging. You my partner must follow my lead together we will devour the world." Sol sighed of course he would get the one wand that wanted to rape the world. "Bent tail up dirty into a hill. That's just how I prefer it." And it could read his thoughts when he wasn't putting up mental shielding. Nothing to do here but take it in stride.

"Shame about the woman I could tell you were attracted to her." Sol turned to Narcissa. The woman looked at him in shock.

"Looks like you had a great time and your mother said watching you get fitted would be boring." Nyarlathotep said. Narcissa turned on his supposed father and fired a point blank killing curse.

It slammed into the eldritch god and did absolutely nothing. "But I cast it perfectly how why. I'm sorry I didn't mean to the monster has destroyed my nerves." His father made a sign to relax.

"Don't worry that which knows not death can never die. Or something along those lines. I guess we should call the aurors and let them handle this." The woman stared at him. "That is what your police are called correct." Narcissa quickly put back on her mask of superiority.

"Yes, muggle I will alert them at once to this heinous crime." She turned to her son. The boy was staring at the dead body. It was in pieces clean and neat pieces. There wasn't even any blood. Sol followed the boy's stare.

It was fine work clean lines of super-heated air directed at a target. He would have to add it to his arsenal. "Indeed, we took down our prey with ease and now enjoyed the bloody meal together. Kin of mine why did you not feed I can sense your hunger below the surface. It cries and begs to devour flesh." Sol didn't answer for a time.

"Even if I would have eaten her I would have remained unsatisfied. She just wasn't strong enough prey." He felt a mental nod from Hakai. A small eye formed in the head of his staff and looked upon the world.

Sol could feel an overwhelming blood lust within his staff to burn the world and devour anything in his path. He tightened the grip on his staff. Now wasn't the time to go crazy.

"My god what happened here." Sol turned to see Professor McGonagall walk in with a look of shock on her face. Followed by a team of stressed looking aurors. Sol and the others were quickly taken out of the building and questioned.

"So, son where did you get that staff. Lady Malfoy claims that you defeated the ghoul with a wand. But what possessed you to stab your wand in the ghoul's parasite." Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Parasite sir?" The auror sighed. He quickly used a spell and checked the time.

"Not many people know this but ghouls didn't always have the tentacles, tails, and wings they do today. This evolution happened less than 500 years ago, today. Ghouls were once humans bitten by vampires who were used as fodder. They were mindless machines that followed whatever direction their masters told them. If they were without a master, they would hang around graveyards and feed on the freshly dead. But that changed when the parasite appeared. Ghouls gained a more human like appearance. They were no longer weakened by the daylight and worse they gained full sentience. But worse of all they no longer fed on dead bodies. They became carnivores instead of scavengers. We try to keep them fed and away from magical flesh here in Britain but occasionally, one goes rogue and this happens." The man rubbed at his face.

"You have to understand with the laws that the new minister has passed they have better lives now than ever. But now that they have some wiggle room it seems they want to stretch it as far as it goes. Once the papers come out with the pile of bones we found in one of the cupboards the public will demand action. Though at least we got this one wrapped up. All except for how you killed a ghoul that was powered up with 20 wizards worth of magic. And how your wand transformed into a staff."

Sol let out a groan he would have to give some information. "I got my wand at Olivanders and it is the jealous type. So instead of letting the old man find me a better match he burned away the competition. When we fought the ghoul, it was more my wand doing the fighting than me. As for transforming into a staff I guess my wand was hungry and it ate the magic within the ghoul. There was too much magic for its wand form so it had to grow." The auror wrote it all down on the spot.

"Actually, it was more like a collaboration between the two of us. I was just going to unleash a massive fire blast and help you escape. But you changed the spell as we empowered it into something truly deadly. Only one of my kin could have come up with such a magnificent use of fire." My god Sol wanted to shake his head at the dragons attempts to butter him up.

"Well I will get this to the unspeakables they will want to dive into the mysteries of dragon related wand lore as soon as possible. Thank you for your time Sol Nyarlathotep we will be sure to send you a recruitment letter when you graduate." On his way, back to his father and mother air quotes. He heard McGonagall.

He heard her sobbing. "My students I had no idea that monster had done such a thing. That woman told me yesterday that they were going to stay later and that they didn't want to take any more of my time. I was so busy if only I had checked on them maybe they would still be alive." She broke down into sobs.

"We did find one still alive. Her name was Hermione Granger I believe. She was one of the muggleborns you took here. We took her to Saint Mungos it is believed that she will make a full recovery physically. Psychologically well we will just have to wait and see." Tears continued to fall from older woman's face.

"Reach for the sky." Sol knew that voice. He felt a weight on his back and a cold tongue like over one of the arteries in his neck. Sol dropped his staff and quickly spun around gripping the girl in a tight bear hug.

She kicked off his chest knocking him back a step summersaulted through the air and landed lightly on her tip toes. "Hello big brother what name are you going by today." Sol just smiled and chuckled a bit.

"Sol Nyarlathotep for the next seven years." How did you like my present. The girl grinned and twirled it on her finger.

"I have so many kills with it oh and I love the new staff. What was wrong with the old one. Ice blasts get boring?" Sol chuckled again. She was just too adorable.

"No this is my Hogwarts wand well, staff now. I evolved it by letting it feed on the kagune of a ghoul. The ghoul ate like 20 wizards and a couple humans before so I had a lot of juice." Sol said.

"Damn big bro so your packing some serious heat now. Care to let me get ahold of your staff and see how to work it." Sol smiled.

"My god woman your horrible." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"I try, now what was up with the wand shop burning and the whole Policia gang bang at the clothing shop. I wanted to get some all crimson robes with gold lace trimming. It was going to look so epic with my black hair and green/red eyes." Sol shook his head.

"Year that's where I found the ghoul. Wasn't even going to kill her till she impaled me." She nodded sagely.

"True fisting is an experience I don't want to go through either. So is your butt ok. Did she at least give you're a curtesy loogy before diving in?" Sol blinked then blinked again.

"She stuck a tendril through my stomach and out through my spine. There was no sex involved." She looked at him strangely. Lilith walked up and felt at Sol's forehead.

"Huh your body temperature is only a little above mine. That's weird because my blood normally stays at a comfortable 70 Fahrenheit." Sol wasn't going to go into detail about how he had proto metallic skin or how he had heavy metals in his body to hold back his temperature. If his body was 100% human, then he would literally melt.

A cold hand clamped around his junk, right through his pants. She pulled her hand out and showed him it was sticky. "Ok so you were definitely horny recently. My question is why didn't you go at it with her before you killed her?" He blinked and felt more violated than he had ever felt. Say what you will about his child beating relatives at least they weren't pedophiles. Or at least he hoped he was unconscious for a long time sometimes.

"Sigh, my hopeless big brother you should always get everything you possibly can out of your prey before you sink your teeth in. But don't worry I had to learn that lesson myself. You will learn it too." Sol had forgotten just how evil Lilith was. She was a Nosferatu but there should be a limit.

She patted the side of his face. No, she was rubbing his own lube on his face. With a thought the liquid burned away. "Sorry to cut our reunion short but I have to return to my foster family. So, see you on the train to Hogwarts."

"Yea, I will definitely see you. Oh, and I advise you to buy a porno and masturbate. You seem a bit pent up brother." His eye twitched. "I'm bringing my own stockpile. We'll compare on the train." Sol just starred at her as she vanished into bloody mist then disappeared.

He shook his head and walked back to where he sensed his father. The Professor was too distraught to pay them any attention. But the Lady Malfoy had decided to help them as a way of thanks.

When they were, all gathered, he saw Narcissa giving his foster mother disapproving looks. Well he supposed to a woman raised to be a pureblood brood mare would disapprove of her. Naruko looked to be the embodiment of a trophy wife. Massive tits, sunny blonde hair, and a tan complexion she fit the part. Only Nyarlathotep wouldn't claim an air head to have any affiliation with himself.

Someone with enough pride to claim to have taught the devil to lie and cheat would not suffer such indignity. No there had to be more to the blond. Sol had already had an example knowledge of espionage. He wouldn't be surprised if he could ask her about weak points and receive a play by play of how the goblins worked.

Behind the smiling motherly demeaner the woman gave off were eyes that were always watching and calculating. He saw an example of it now. Her eyes danced from my blood splattered robes, to Draco, and then to Narcissa. "It seems I missed out on some fun today. What attacked you son." Sol relaxed and met the woman's eyes.

"Just a ghoul mother nothing I can't handle." She nodded. "I bought a subscription to the paper I'm sure I will read all about it very soon. Why I bet the prophet as it's called will send out an emergency issue." Sol looked over to Nyarlathotep. The eldritch god was smiling and happily whistling.

"By the way young man did the healer look at you. I'm sure you lost a lot of blood." Sol unpinned his robes to show unblemished skin.

"But how I saw the creature's limb go right through you." Draco shouted. His mother put a hand on his shoulder.

"Is it that staff of yours what other secrets could it hold now." She looked upon his staff with greedy eyes.

"Don't let that woman put her disgusting hands on me. I will not be held by a mere monkey." Sol was almost shocked by his staff's hatred but it didn't matter. He had no desire to give the Malfoy family more power.

"Nope it isn't the staff just good genes. His father is the same way. Could take a metal rod through the chest and be fine a few minutes after. It's just the Nyarlathotep line's healing factor at work. No different from the black families metamophamagus." Narcissa's eyes shown in confusion. But she nodded all the same.

"I can take you as far as Surrey will that do." They nodded. When they were all touching the woman she teleported them.

Just as quickly as they popped into the little village the dark witch left them. Her desire to affiliate with muggles and muggle spawn ending as soon as it began. Sol was unbothered he didn't like dealing with bitches either.

"Well now that the mortal is out of the way why don't we go home." Almost instantly they were back at the cozy home. Well on the front lawn anyway. It looked so tiny from here no more than a two bedroom one bath. But the inside was different.

Nyarlathotep had expanded the interior to a ridiculous level. Within this small hovel rested a massive castle hundreds of workshops and anything he could ask for. All of which was merely his room. He looked back at the figure that was his father.

"So, what does your room contain the entire shinobi world." He smiled and placed a finger at his nose.

Sol looked upon what amounted to his own sci-fi universe within four square wooden walls. When he opened the door, there was only darkness. He and the eldritch god had traveled light years in their eldritch forms to reach this place. Even so it was merely one world among an infinite number within a room of a two bedroom one bath house. What if he repeated the feat in a bedroom among this world would he be within a universe within a universe within a universe. He knew the answer yes, they went on forever. He had the power to destroy this one from the outside. But so too did Nyarlathotep. Closing his eyes, he landed on the world it was still a 15 day before he had to leave on the express. He supposed he would turn this world into his domain.

2016 Tokyo Japan the day Harry left

The 7 knights tore through the wards of Tokyo speaking of their new god. They shouted down the naysayers and executed the ghouls that refused to change their ways. All that fell in line were treated as brothers and sisters.

It was this day that a man in a trench coat wearing goggles approached them. He demanded that they stopped what they were doing. He even claimed that they were destroying the balance of the city. Kaiba laughed at the man and attempted to run him through with his sword. The man got away and told them that their death would come soon.

They were not afraid to die. What they were doing would unify all ghouls and humans. Their cause was just and they would be unsatisfied until the unification was complete.

It had been three weeks since their change and they hadn't felt the pangs of hunger. In their eyes, it was a miracle. They decided that the miracles needed to be spread to every ghoul whether they wanted it or not.

It was in the 24th ward that they met Jason. All of them were at the ready. Swords were brandished made from metal in their god's own forge. They had their orders to kill the torturous sun of a bitch and they would carry it out without a regret.

Chapter end

I don't own Harry Potter, Tokyo Ghoul, Lovecraft, or Helsing I only make plots with these worlds for fun.

Hey guys Ultimatedaywriter here please review. I have a poll up. So, vote on the pairing. Things are about to get more graphic from this point on so be ready. Soon I'm going to experiment with a lemon or two. But that may be two or three chapters away.

I'm having a blast writing this so if you have any tips I'm listening.


	6. Chapter 6

Trains, Sol had issues with trains. Perhaps it was from memories of Dudley teasing him with a train set. It was an antique from their grandparents. On the box of the set in black marker was written, to Harry. In a way, he had become desensitized by that point but reading his name was a different matter.

That was one of the first times he fought for something that he knew was his by right. It was the first time he struck out and punched Dudley. It was also the first in long line of heavy beatings from his delightful Uncle.

As he boarded the crimson red topped train car the memory wouldn't go away. Flashbacks they are called he realized. "It is unhealthy to think on the past when close to so many potential enemies." Hakai his staff said.

He had made his way to an empty cart. It was far away from the others and hopefully he could relax here. That was until Lilith kicked the door open and walked in.

Her hair was braided into raven pig tails that made her red eyes pop. She tossed her luggage on one of the racks and jumped into the seat next to him. Lilith twirled her wand and shouted nox.

The lights in the room disappeared. "That's better I so hate the light. Big brother how was your summer?" Just as Sol was going to answer she continued.

"My summer was great. Dad and I went hunting for werewolves. Did you know there are like fifty colonies in Britain? Because now there are 49. We sent them to a man called the skinner he makes all the best fur clothing. I am getting my first crimson cape can you believe it. Dad said I am old enough to show that I am a true Dracula." She went on like that for a few hours.

Their door slid open. "Hey I heard that Lilith Potter was on the train. Hey my name is Cedric Diggory." The boy smiled one of those weirdly guilty smiles. "Um, I just really wanted to meet the girl who beat you-know-who." Sol starred over at his sister.

Her eyes had gone big. He felt strings of magic so subtle that if he didn't have divine power he would have missed them. They were pouring out of the Cedric kid. Then suddenly a massive red thread burst from Lilith's very soul. It snaked after the Teen.

Sol had enough at that point he thrust his staff down and created a barrier around his sister. Her eyes flashed at him then back to the human. They turned a deep sinister red. "You did something to me. Messed with my feelings. You almost made me. I will kill you." The boy attempted to run but shadowy tendrils gripped his ankles.

"Stop this Lilith he wasn't the cause of this." She starred at the boy a few moments longer.

"Those emotions they made me feel whole human even. How could something make me so weak?" Sol starred at her. He could see the small threads of mana create patterns designed to target his sister.

Honestly Sol didn't like how Cedrick treated his alternate self. The boy could have save his other plenty of heart ache. Then again, he wasn't in the business of killing children.

Sol put a hand over his sister's shoulder. "It isn't over even if this one dies, I am certain you will be targeted by another. Spare him for now he isn't a threat to you, puppets never are." She let go of him and Sol thrust his staff out. He had to delete this memory and alter it. Only he had never really used this magic before. Mind reaving wasn't his favorite art after all.

It worked somewhat and Cedric bumbled his way back. Sol let out a sigh. Mind magics weren't his favorite.

Later another opened the door. It was a young girl with long messy brown hair. Her name was Hermione Granger and her eyes were filled with fear. When her eyes locked on him she inched forward.

"Thank you for saving me. Would you please be my friend?" She was indeed talking to him. He looked at Lilith to make sure.

"Awe, look at her she is so cute. Brother, you have to make her your apprentice." Sol looked her up and down. She was indeed the brightest witch of the Harry Potter series and in canon destined to become the minister of magic.

"Tell me Hermione Granger do you want to become powerful enough to fight ghouls and even greater threats?" She nodded and sank to her knees. That just made him feel bad.

"It won't be easy I won't just give you power as I would my normal followers. Though, I will point you in the right direction and make certain books available to you. Hand me your wand." She handed it to him without protest.

"What is a wand Hermione."

"It's what is needed to use magic."

"Training wheels when you don't need them anymore you should discard them. Then again you could do as I have and evolve it into a more useful form." Lilith rolled her eyes.

"That point is neither here nor even in the next year. Why don't you teach her a spell or something you have a ton of those?" Lilith said. Sol shrugged and pulled out one of his journals. This one was about shielding and the various ways to connect points of magic to create barriers. It was would teach her how to make barriers on the fly. He tossed it to her.

She immediately started to read it. Sol sighed and pulled out a Gameboy and started playing pokemon red version. "Ooh you have one too I thought I would be the only one." Lilith said.

Hermione looked up. "I have green version my dad got it for me before he passed, it was only made in japan." Sol raised an eyebrow.

"Did you bring it with you?" Hermione shook her head.

"Electronics don't work in Hogwarts too much magic." Sol nodded.

"Yea the gama rays are a bit terrible. A few magic draining runes seems to do the trick though. Can't wait to make real Pokemon." Hermione seemed to stare at him.

"Why couldn't the professors have mentioned that. I could have brought my generator, VHS player, and all my monster movies." Sol thought about it.

"We can make a run to grab what we need tonight after we're settled in." Hermione turned a page in her book.

"Did you write this?" He heard her ask. Sol nodded. It was one of his projects a few weeks ago. Defense was just as important as offense after all.

"There are a lot of grammatical errors and lots of run on sentences. What was that you were talking about earlier real pokemon." Hermione said.

"I plan on messing with the genome of magical creatures splicing them together and creating my very own monsters. Then maybe I will create an easy way to contain them and ensure their obedience. Want to help me with this project." Hermione nodded then took her wand out.

Hermione tapped thrice in the air and a shimmering triangle shield appeared before her. "I thought that you needed words and wand movements to do magic." Sol nodded.

"Those are just methods of focus. The shielding style you are using is simple and effective. Though it does deal with dimensions. As far as the protection part goes the more mana you put in the protection the better you will be protected. Shape is also important." Sol said.

"How will this protect me from ghouls?"

"It won't not really. Ghouls are about 3 to 4 time stronger than your normal human. They are also fast and resistant to magic. The best you can do for now is put up a strong defense and hope Sol or I can reach you on time." Lilith said. Sol looked over to see she was playing her own Gameboy now blue version. She was battling misty with a level 25 Charmeleon.

"How long before I can fight them myself?" Sol looked at Lilith. The woman sighed.

"Fine, Hermione has this life become too much to bare has the thought of aging to death troubled you. Have you ever thought of becoming a creature of the night? I can give it to you the black gift." Hermione stared at Lilith for a time.

"Girls aren't supposed to play with each other's butts." Lilith looked like someone had shot her in the heart.

"What that's not at all what I was talking about. The black gift, the forbidden blood, and undeath I'm talking about making you a vampire like me." Sol rubbed his face.

"Oh, um you're a vampire." Lilith smiled revealing two perfectly white fangs.

Hermione reached out and started to touch them. Sol avoided doing the same. He knew better she would bite him.

"Five minutes till Hogwarts."

Hermione jumped up. "We had better put on our robes." Sol sighed and began to undress. "What are you doing?"

"Putting on my robes."

"You're a boy go wait for us to get changed outside. Then we will do the same for you." Sol rolled his eyes then snapped his fingers. He was now in his robes and he walked out.

In the hallway, he waited for them to change. "Hey is this where Lilith Potter is?" Sol turned to a red head boy covered in freckles.

"Nope, I think she is down to the right." Sol then went back to waiting.

"Hey, I already checked there you were trying to fool me." Sol looked up at the boy. If this wasn't Ron Weesley he would eat his sister's dark gift.

"They are changing in there give them some privacy." The red head went red in the face.

"Liar how can I trust anything you say. I bet they kicked you out for lying and you don't want anyone else to try and be their friend." He went to push Sol out of the way but of course he might as well have tried to move a mountain.

"Get lost I want in there." Sol pushed him and the boy went flying. Just then the woman with the Trolley came out.

"What did you do to the poor boy?" She went to grab ahold of him but Sol just dodged. He had left his staff in his room. He would have to do this the hard way.

With his staff, he had far more control over what he was doing. Without it well he just hoped they had some memories left. He started with the woman. "What are you?"

She suddenly knew no more and Sol flinched when he found he had erased everything. There was literally nothing left not even her first steps. She was a vegetable.

The door opened behind him. "Well it looks like there was a problem. What happened?" Sol sighed.

"The red head wanted to watch you two change and the woman didn't like me holding him back." Lilith looked down at the woman and placed her hand on her head.

"Well I was going to erase the relevant memories but it seems you did it already and then some. I wouldn't do this to my worst enemies. A complete memory erase that takes someone sloppy." Sol sighed.

"We are going to have to tell a professor. It was just an accident right." Sol sighed. Without a wand, they couldn't trace his magical signature for the spell. He picked up the woman walked over to an empty room and tossed her in.

"Problem solved," he said. His eyes had spotted the same spells reaching out from his core to attach to his sister. Taking the red head's wand, he cast the memory erasing charm on a conjured bird. Picking the kid up he tossed him in the trolley with the woman. He then pulled the woman's pants down and put the red head on top like he was mounting her.

"I don't know he is eleven do you think this is enough to incriminate him." Sol grabbed the read head's wand and cast a crusio and imperios. Hermione at this point was hyperventilating.

"This is so evil." Sol nodded.

"Yea your right." Sol removed Ron from the woman and snapped his wand just because he could. He then vanished the woman. With no memories, her soul wasn't particularly attached and there were worst places to go in death than the void.

They locked the door and left with the rest of the students. "We are going to be in so much trouble." Hermione said again.

"Hey did we even erase his memories?" Lilith said. He heard Hermione's breath hitch. Sol calmly patted her on the back.

"He didn't see anything and I wrote a suicide not for the trolley lady. She apparently couldn't take such a life anymore and threw herself into a river." Sol said.

"Very sad don't you think so Hermione. Isn't it sad how she couldn't take living anymore." Hermione looked at us both.

She took a calming breath. "I will miss the way she never reached us or offered us food from her Trolley." Sol grinned at her.

"At a girl, you will make a great apprentice yet. We must get you an enhancement ritual to increase your physical power. I think I remember one we just need a few troll parts." Hermione smiled a little too much but he didn't begrudge her timidity.

"I'm telling you Hermione one bite and you're a vampire just like me. You could be my little sister and that would make Sol your brother. Our orgies will be incredible." Lilith said.

"Uh are you a vampire as well Sol." He shook his head.

"No, I'm not a vampire Lilith and I are twins, I just changed my appearance. If I were to revert to my fully human state, we would look just alike I think. Lilith, did you change any of your features?" Sol said.

"Not really, I mainly just make myself older when needed. Like when I want to use piece maker." She pulled out her ivory hand cannon and twirled it.

"Is that a gun. Hogwarts charter states that muggle weapons aren't allowed here." She nodded and twirled it again.

"Yea bro made it for me. It doesn't use bullets at all. Think of it like a blaster form Star Wars. The magic equivalent anyway." Hermione's eyes brightened at that.

"Can you make me one too or maybe a lightsaber." Sol shrugged sure I will see what I can do.

"Four to a boat first years follow me." They happened to get a boat with a blond-haired boy. He was Draco Malfoy.

"Hey I remember you. You killed that ghoul in the store. The name is Malfoy. Draco Malfoy I would like to thank you on behalf of house Malfoy." Lilith chuckled.

The boy glared at her. "Oh, you are just a treat. My name is Lilith Potter, the boy you're fawning over is named Sol Nyarlathotep, and this is our protégé Hermione Granger. We are thinking of leaving her here as governess of Britain once we take the place over." Sol rolled his eyes.

"Really governess she could manage the planet with the right government in place. Why would we bother ruling the world? It's so much easier to control it with debt." Sol had a few plans but he needed to do away with the goblins first.

"What mountain of gold do you have to start up our own banking system and what is to stop the government's from busting any organization we make. Sol I can't believe you are so short sighted."

"Are they always like this?" Draco asked Hermione.

"I just met them but it seems to be the way their dynamics are set." Sol and Lilith pretended they couldn't hear the two whispering.

The great doors to Hogwarts burst open revealing prof McGonagall. "Hagrid, I see you have brought the first years as scheduled."

"Aye, McGonagall yer have it from he're."

"That I do now if you would like the headmaster wants you to investigate the forbidden forest." The half giant nodded and lumbered off."

"Can you believe they let someone like that work here. If my father had his way."

"Mr. Malfoy that is quite enough of that. You may not like our grounds keeper but that is no excuse to gossip. I understand you had a hard time dealing with a dark creature recently. Otherwise you would have detention with me on your first day."

They were lined up single file and the names were called. Through Sol's eyes he could see the hat in all its glory. It sent tendrils into the minds of those that put it on. Other than that, he couldn't tell if it had any other functions.

"A hat, a ruddy hat. Here I thought that we would have to battle a troll."

Sol glanced back at Ron so he did make it off the train after all. He added a new layer of barrier protecting his sister form mind magic. "Hey brother want to play a game."

"What kind of game?"

"You know the kind where we mess with people. Ok here are the rules we can only use metal skills and whoever drives the hat closest to breaking wins. The winner gets the first Pokemon we create." Lilith said.

Sol nodded and looked at Hermione. She was listening to them but barely. Most of her concentration was on her book.

"You know if you break the hat it will take even longer to get to the feast and then to our rooms. Hey Sol it mentions 3 dimensional constructs are those created with additional points beyond the initial shape."

Sol looked at the page she was on. "Here this is the index. Sorry I forgot that I didn't put one in that book."

"Wow page 30030 why is this book so large?"

"Sorry again, most of the book contains practices to help increase your casting speed. There are also many diagrams for stances to increase the speed your body regains mana. The book isn't all my writing a lot of it was pieced together from other somewhat forgotten works."

"Hermione Granger, you're up." She took his index pocket book and closed the relatively larger book. When the hat was sat upon her head her eyes glazed over.

"You have quite the ambition." The hat said. "Your hunger for knowledge is only surpassed by your desire for power. What's this hmm I see you have a greater desire for reliable friends. Better be Slytherin." The hat bellowed. Tendrils left Hermione's mind and her eyes returned to focus.

"Sol Nyarlathotep," McGonagall said. He walked as calmly as he could towards the stool. When the hat fell upon his he felt it pull him deep within his own mental realm.

"What an interesting place." Light was blinding to a degree beyond sight. The only solace to be had was within the iron castle. Sol sat upon his throne and stared down at the hat.

"I cannot begin to find your memories in this place. I can feel it the mana within you. It's stronger than even the mana that I have stored over a thousand years. Tell me what house do you desire and I will put you there."

"I had thought such a sight would drive you to madness hat. My sister and I were playing a game you see. Looks like she has the win. I suppose I could show your forbidden sights and curse you're with madness. Unfortunately, I am playing by our rules. Send me to Slytherin I want to keep Hermione company."

"If I were to act as if I had gone mad what would you gain from it? What could you give me in return?"

"I would gain the rights to the first pocket monsters we create and bind to ourselves. I suppose I could grant you a metal body that fuses to your hat. What would that be worth to you?"

"A body of my own. How generous of your better be Hufflepuff." Sol blinked as the hat was ripped from his head. He saw the twinkle in the beaten-up things eyes. That hat had tricked him a freaking hat had tricked him.

His robes changed and he gained a badger insignia on them. He wanted to snarl and blast the hat with unending hellfire. The twinkle in the headmaster's eye stopped him.

"Hey I'm Nymphadora Tonks but call me Tonks if you call me by my first name I will hex you. Welcome to Hufflepuff." Her face changed to that of a duck and she began quacking at the table. Sol grinned slightly before he went back to glaring at the hat.

"Lilith Potter," the hall went quiet. Sol was just happy they weren't acting that way with him.

"Better be Gryffindor. Oh, my god what's that." The hat then turned into a jittering mess.

The hat didn't recover so we were given a once in a life time opportunity. "If any first years would like to change their house speak now or forever hold your peace." Sol jumped up and ran over to Slytherin. Snatched Hermione up and they made a beeline for Gryffindor.

"Well if anyone else would like to change. Anyone at all. Well as headmaster I now pronounce that whatever house table you are sitting at is now your house. Now your Prefect will lead you to your common room where your trunks have been taken. I suggest you all get a good night's sleep classes will start early in the morning."

After getting settled in the girls and he were sitting on one of the couches. Hermione was still reading now taking notes as quickly and precise as she could.

"Slow down Hermione it's not going to get up and crawl away." Lilith said. Sol whistled a bit. The book was made from eldritch wood grown in the forest of malcior 9 it could very well walk away. Though with all the phoenix feathers it took to bind the plant fibers together it may well just burst into flames.

"I have to learn this if I don't get this down now than when will I get the opportunity to. We are starting classes tomorrow. I also have to give our texts a look over before midnight." Sol sighed didn't matter what universe Hermione was a scholar.

"Hermione breakfast is at 6 and you're a growing girl get to bed at 10 at least." Sol said. "I promise to find a way to get some extra time. Oh, and what do you want for Christmas. I was thinking about getting you a book on familiar binding for the pokemon experiment."

"She isn't going to listen to you." Lilith took a sip of a crimson liquid. Some of it dripped down her chin before her long tongue curled down and collected it. The sad thing, it was blood carbonated and canned. There was an industry for canned carbonated blood.

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here. Thank you, Sol, for caring. I need to study though. If I don't pass with perfect grades, then I could lose my grant." Sol nodded he was technically on one of those grants as well.

"Don't worry about it Lilith and I are loaded. If anything happened to your grant we can pay for Hogwarts." Technically only Lilith was loaded. Sol just had access to space travel. He could theoretically go off to the kipper belt and mine a few asteroids for precious metals.

"Thank you. The two of you it means a lot to me but I want to do this. I want to prove to this wizarding world that despite everything I can make it on my own." Sol sighed he didn't feel like fighting his new friend on this not on their first day.

He saved his game and stood up. His pokemon team consisted of Alakazam, Zapdos, Lapras, Gengar, Nidoking, and Charizard it was time to collect creatures from the forbidden forest and experiment with them.

"Hermione how large is the forbidden forest, in diameter?"

"About 10,000 kilometers due to a network of expansion charms and ward stones to hold the charm in place. Over the years, the area has expanded due to the age of the ward stones. Though no one has managed to travel to the other side of the forest and reach the ocean it is agreed that 10,000 kilometers is about the right size. Source sited Bilgor's travel with Johton giants. I found it in the book store a great read if you're interested."

"We are keeping her." Lilith said. Sol was honestly surprised that the forest was that large. Who knew what insane creatures were in there. The forest was larger than the US.

Sol decided he could wait before he went exploring. Maybe he should look up ways to navigate the forest first. A thought occurred to him Hagrid. That man had traveled more of the forest than any man alive.

The next day they had completed breakfast and got their time tables. Now they were in McGonagall's class. "The most important part of transfiguration is the thought process. One cannot simply change one thing into another instantly one must visualize steps in between." Sol just tipped his staff and the match turned into a ruby incrusted needle with white gold embroidery.

"Beautiful work Mr. Nyarlathotep 5points to Gryffindor." Lilith got hers next then Hermione had to work to get hers done." They left the class room with a warning about transfiguring food, air, and water. Sol wondered what was the need for poisons when you could just trick someone into drinking a wooden desk.

"Think your something special don't you Nyarlathotep. You think just because you killed that ghoul that we should worship the ground you walk on." Sol turned to Draco Malfoy.

"What Nyarlathotep we all know your nothing but a mudblood. Even if you are as powerful as merlin himself you still won't be worthy of scrubbing my bathroom." Sol blinked then went back to walking with Hermione and Lilith.

"Hey you can't talk to people like that Malfoy."

"Oh, you hear that boys the blood traitor thinks he can talk back to his betters." Sol sighed this was going to make it a long day.

"I bet Sol could take you and your goons on in a duel."

"Oh, it looks like I have been challenged. Alright Nyarlathotep bring it on. I will be waiting for you at the trophy case at midnight.

They made their way towards their next class. "Of course, you're not going to show up right. I mean it is obviously a trap." Sol nodded.

"Normally, I would find a way to trigger the trap in a way that would harm Malfoy. It unfortunate that I don't have such an option right now. I could refuse but that would set a precedent allowing others to take advantage of me. My best option is to go in guns blazing and take out anyone he has as back up. Be they student, teacher, or nefarious creature I should win."

"That's not the point if you show off how powerful you are and how unwilling you are to hold back your power. Don't you think you will get the wrong attention? I've read plenty of stories where huge displays of power end with the powerful one getting manipulated." Hermione said.

"Will you two knock it off. You're like an old plotting couple. Brother should be able to handle it and if not then we are in reserve for back up. What's important is if he can tank the trap or not. If he survives this encounter we can counter attack." Lilith said.

"We don't even know what Draco has at his disposal and what was the word he used Mudblood. I can't imagine it's flattering." Hermione said.

They were making their way towards the dungeons now. It was to be their first potions class. Sol couldn't wait to see who Snape picked on first.

"No, it means that I have dirty blood because my parents weren't wizards."

"Lilith did you just call Sol brother? Because if that is just what you call him because your best friends I understand. Should I start calling you my sister?"

Lilith chuckled. "No Hermione Sol is indeed my brother. We are twins. Let's just say it's complicated and leave it at that."

They sat down relatively close to each other. Sol sat next to a Daphne Greengrass he methodically took out his potions ingredients. The blackboard already had the ingredients needed listed so he quickly took them out. He halted when the heard the rustle of fabric.

"Hello my name is Professor Snape and I will be your potions master. I can teach you to bottle fame, stopper death, and possibly pass my class. If you aren't a group of dunder heads like my last few classes, we shall get along quite well."

He swept through the class and observed the various students. On occasion, he paused and put ingredients back and took out what was needed. Soon enough he returned to the front of the class.

"Potter what would I get if I added Wyrmwood to fiend blood?" The class waited. Hermione put her hand up.

"If I'm not mistaken fiend blood is alive in a very real sense. When mixed with Wyrmwood it should regain sentience and attack whoever mixed it." The class waited and Draco started to chuckle.

"That isn't wrong Fiend blood is a very volatile substance and if the correct precautions aren't taken then that will indeed happen. In a potion lab, there is a ward net in place to prevent such an occurrence. The mix will grant a slight healing factor 5 hours after ingestion. I see that the front row is writing this down, I hope the back row does the same. Pull out your book and turn to final page there you will find the reaction table. Today we will make a simple boil cure potion. I expect you to have studied your reaction table for your next class."

Sol blinked then blinked again. This world was quite different from the canon world. He and his lab partner worked quickly to put the potion together. After seven clockwise turns their potion turned a mucus green color which signified completion.

"We did it, I thought we messed up when it was still brown on the fifth turn." Sol nodded to Daphne and the girl looked at him with a sour expression. She turned her nose to him and began packing up.

An explosion rang out through the room followed by red smoke. Sol quickly went to Hermione ripped a piece from his robe and put it over her mouth. Every student the gas touched spasmed before collapsing.

"That will be enough of that." The professor waved his wand and the gas cleared. "Mr. Longbottom Fifty points from Gryffindor. I had thought this would be my best class of the day but you simply had to ruin it. You will have detention with Filtch tonight."

Sol took a gander at the boy. He was young and short for his age. His hair was straight, black and he looked to be a bit pudgy. The boy was also covered with red soot and crying.

Meanwhile back in Tokyo Japan 2016

"We don't agree with your methods. Ghouls and humans are just too different and our citizens won't support this Bill. I'm sorry Mr. Satan but there is nothing we can do."

Herold Satan stood before the Prime minister of Japan's desk. The man was sweating like a pig before his mighty presence. Herold thought it fitting that the man sweated like the pig he was.

"I suppose your citizens know about this." He pulled out a picture of the man sleeping with Tiger mask. The masked man had a smile on his face as the minister sat on his knees.

"With the new food, Potter Inc, has been engineering ghouls and humans can indeed coexist. We will lower prices to ensure all ghouls can get the food they need to survive. All you have to do is sign this act into law."

"What about the children with young ghouls be able to keep their hands off our own. The CCG will fight this with their every breath not to mention Satan day. A new Holiday where the government closes, really. I can't pass it no matter how much dirt you have on me."

Herold took out a final photo and showed it to the minister. "Fine I have no choice then. I will sign it into law but I'm moving Satan day to the day after the new year."

"Very good minister, as a consolation prize you may have this. A Gourmet's guide to fine cooking. By Tsykiyomi and Herold Satan. Why is your name in such large print?" The minister looked around the Mr. Satan was gone.

He met up with a mint haired beauty. "Was that really all it took to grant ghouls equal rights with human's? A freaking picture of the Minister and Tiger mask doing it while Tiger mask fed upon a young Japanese boy." Herold shrugged.

"I didn't believe it either especially when Tiger mask came forward and gave me the pictures himself. About Jason I held my end of the bargain its time that you held yours."

"All support for Jason has been removed he is now vulnerable. I suggest your take him out now before he goes into hiding."

"My best people are on it. That is not why I am here. There is something more important than business we need to discuss."

Mito sat down on the king size bed in their hotel. She took up a spread-eagle pose. Herold for the first time found that the carpet matched the drapes.

Chapter end

Hey guys been a while I know. I've just been busy and I have started up a new story. This one a more Naruto centric story with rail like plot. It is possible that Sol Satan had a son with Kushina when he visited the other universe.

This was basically my attempt to follow rails and give Harry Potter the chance to flesh out more as a character. Over all I hope to end year one next chapter hope you all liked it.

Please review they feed my desire to write. If I had the time I would write every day.


End file.
